Instint maternel
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Lisbon decouvre un bebe devant chez elle et fait appel a Jane pour l'aider. Des liens vont se tisser entre eux. 100% JISBON.
1. Baby's discover

_**Salut a tous, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction, qui a la base devait n'être qu'un OS, mais l'imagination et l'inspiration ont prit possession de moi et voila, pour le moment j'ai 4 chapitres mais il risque d'y en avoir 7 peut-être 8, je ne sais pas encore. **_

_**Donc je vous mets le début en espérant que vous aimerez.**_

_**Bisous et bonne lecture.**_

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_**Baby's discover**_**  
**_

Une nouvelle enquête venait d'être confiée à l'équipe de l'agent Teresa Lisbon et elle comptait bien la résoudre rapidement. Tous les agents se trouvaient sur les lieux du crime, ainsi que Patrick Jane, le consultant, qui n'avait de cesse de perturber les agents dans leur travail. Cela avait le don d'agacer Lisbon qui, de ce fait, le prit à part pour lui en toucher deux mots.

.

"_ Jane, par pitié, ne pourriez-vous pas pour une fois vous tenir tranquille?"

"_ Je pourrais, mais dans ce cas vous ne feriez plus attention à moi," répondit le consultant dans un sourire.

"_ Cela serait difficile, ajouta Lisbon tout bas", mais pas assez car Jane l'entendit.

"_ Vous disiez? Lisbon?"

"_ Rien, retournez au travail."

.

Et elle s'éloigna encore plus en colère contre lui qu'avant de lui avoir parlé. Elle se remit immédiatement au travail et ne fit plus attention aux pitreries de son collègue.

En fin de journée, l'affaire été résolue, finalement ce ne fut pas un cas bien difficile et tous purent ainsi rentrer chez eux un peu plus tôt.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait devant chez elle, Lisbon entendit du bruit provenant d'un buisson, un peu plus loin sur le côté de sa maison. Intriguée, elle sortie son arme et, avec prudence, avança jusqu'au dit buisson. Elle s'attendait à y trouver le chat de sa voisine, comme c'était si souvent le cas, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Au lieu de quoi, elle y trouva un petit panier dans lequel se trouvait un bébé. Elle se pencha sur l'enfant, une fois la surprise passée, et tenta de le calmer. Elle regarda autours d'elle à la recherche de sa mère ou de quelqu'un qui pourrait lui dire d'où venait ce bébé, mais rien. Alors elle prit le panier et le ramena chez elle, ne pouvant pas laisser un nourrisson seul dehors.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle commença à fouiller le sac qu'elle avait trouvé à côté du panier et y découvrit une lettre. Elle la déplia et sa surprise augmenta d'un cran.

.

_"Agent Lisbon, _

_Je sais que ma démarche va vous paraitre étrange, mais je n'avais personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je suis dans l'incapacité de m'occuper de ma fille. Je ne peux malheureusement pas la garder avec moi et je ne savais pas à qui la confier a part vous. _

_Elle s'appelle Amy et elle a tout juste six mois. C'est une adorable petite fille. Elle fait ses nuits et ne demande pas beaucoup d'attention. _

_Je sais que j'aurais dû la confier au service de protection de l'enfance, mais je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Je sais que vous prendrez soin d'elle et je pris pour pouvoir revenir la prendre un jour. Je sais comment vous vous êtes occupés de vos frères et c'est ça qui me fait me dire que vous saurez prendre soin de mon bébé. Vous êtes une femme bien, je le sais._

_Ne m'en voulez pas, vous êtes la seule personne a qui je pouvais faire confiance._

_Veillez bien sur elle._

_Esmée Vasquez."_

_.  
_

Lisbon replia la lettre et s'assit sur le canapé, face à la petite fille qui lui souriait. Elle lui rendit son sourire, attendrit et se dit que finalement ce ne serait pas bien difficile de s'occuper d'un bébé, la petite semblait sage et facile a vivre. Mais soudain, elle se mit à pleurer, la jeune agent tenta de la calmer. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la berça mais n'obtint que plus de hurlements. Elle se sentait désemparer, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Alors elle eu une idée et se maudit que ce soit la seule solution pour son problème.

oOoOoOoOo

Jane somnolait sur son canapé au CBI. Comme tous les soirs, il n'était pas rentré chez lui, préférant le calme des locaux à la froideur de sa maison.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et il regarda le numéro de l'appelant. Un grand sourire illumina son visage en y lisant le nom de sa patronne. Décidément elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il décrocha en prenant une voix endormie. Il savait que ça allait la mettre mal à l'aise.

.

"_ Allo," répondit-il lentement.

"_ Jane, désolée de vous réveiller mais j'ai besoin de votre aide," lui dit la voix anxieuse de Lisbon.

.

Jane se redressa alors sur son canapé et redevint sérieux. L'entendre lui parler comme ça lui faisait toujours le même effet : la peur qu'elle ne soit en danger, la peur que Red John ne s'en prenne a elle.

Mais alors que tout un tas de questions trottaient dans sa tête, il entendit des hurlements derrière Lisbon, des hurlements qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaitre.

.

"_ Lisbon, c'est un bébé que j'entends?"

"_ Oui, c'est un bébé et j'ai vraiment besoin que vous veniez."

"_ Depuis quand avez-vous un bébé?"

"_ Je n'en ai pas, et au lieu de me poser des questions vous feriez mieux de bouger votre derrière de votre canapé et de venir chez moi."

"_ Pas la peine de me menacer pour que je vienne chez vous, c'est demandé si gentiment."

.

Et il raccrocha avant de l'entendre le traiter de tous les noms. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas aimé son allusion et il ne pouvait malheureusement pas s'empêcher de la taquiner. C'était sa façon de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait bien.

Il se leva donc et quitta le CBI pour la résidence de sa patronne. Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard et suivit les hurlements de l'enfant depuis la rue. Il frappa à la porte, plusieurs fois mais Lisbon ne vint jamais lui ouvrir. Alors il entra de lui-même et resta figé devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui: une Lisbon complètement dépassait pas les événements, tenant comme elle le pouvait un bébé qui n'avait de cesse de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Il sourit et s'approcha d'elle.

.

"_ Besoin d'aide peut-être?" Lui susurra-t-il a l'oreille.

"_ Jane," sursauta Lisbon. "Vous m'avez fait peur, vous ne pouviez pas frapper à la porte?"

"_ Je l'ai fait, plusieurs fois mais comme vous ne répondiez pas, je me suis dit que je pouvais entrer."

"_ Oui, bon ben maintenant que vous êtes là, aidez moi."

.

Et elle lui montra les couches et tout le matériel pour changer un bébé. Elle ne savait pas du tout quoi faire avec ça. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée aux bébés et savait que Jane serait parfait pour lui venir en aide.

Le consultant regarda sa patronne, puis le bébé et se mit à l'œuvre. Il commença par retirer la couche sale de la petite tout en lui faisant des chatouilles sur le ventre, puis il passa une lingette pour la nettoyer. La petite riait aux éclats devant les pitreries de Jane, et plus loin, Lisbon assistait a la scène, attendrit de le voir ainsi. Il savait vraiment bien s'y prendre avec les enfants. Il était doué et Lisbon se demanda l'espace d'un instant ce que serait sa vie si elle la partageait avec lui, s'ils avaient des enfants…

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées stupides de sa tête. Elle reporta son attention sur Jane et le bébé et constata qu'il finissait de l'habiller.

.

"_ Et voila, c'est fait," dit fièrement Jane.

"_ Merci Jane, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans vous."

"_ Ce n'est rien Lisbon, j'adore les enfants."

.

Et il prit la petite Amy dans ses bras, la faisant encore rire en faisant des grimaces. Il se rapprocha de Lisbon et lui tendit la petite, mais la jeune femme s'éloigna, mettant ses mains devant elle en signe de protection.

.

"_ Elle ne va pas vous manger Lisbon."

"_ Je ne sais pas y faire avec les enfants, gardez-la."

"_ Voyons Lisbon, ce n'est qu'un bébé, et de toute façon je ne peux pas préparer de quoi la coucher avec elle dans les bras."

"_ Dans ce cas, remettez la dans le panier."

"_ Ce n'est pas assez confortable pour un bébé."

"_ Bon… euh… OK mais faites vite alors."

.

Jane déposa délicatement la petite fille dans les bras de sa patronne qui saisit l'enfant de ses mains tremblantes. Jane se recula et les regarda un instant. Lisbon ne semblait pas à l'aise du tout et Amy le sentait bien, de ce fait elle bougeait, tapait et commença même à pleurer.

Lisbon essaya alors de faire comme Jane, des grimaces, et cela sembla fonctionner car la petite se mit à rire et à bouger ses bras dans tout les sens en s'amusant. Lisbon se sentit alors en confiance et elle marcha de long en large dans le salon tout en continuant d'amuser l'enfant. Elle y prenait goût. Finalement elle aimait bien la petite fille et cette dernière semblait bien l'aimer elle aussi.

Jane revint dans le salon et se mit à contempler la jeune femme et la petite fille. Lisbon semblait de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'enfant, agissant comme une vrai petite maman et Jane se dit à cet instant qu'elle ferait une merveilleuse mère. Il savait déjà qu'elle avait élevé ses trois frères plus jeunes qu'elle, mais ils étaient déjà grands, alors de la voir faire avec un bébé, cela lui donna le sourire et lui rappela également l'époque où lui-même s'occupait de sa petite Charlotte, la plus belle période de sa vie.

Il chassa vite fait ces pensées de son esprit, sentant les larmes lui venir aux yeux et rejoignit la jeune femme dans le salon. Il s'approcha d'elle au moment où elle releva la tête, souriant à pleines dents.

.

"_ Je crois qu'elle m'aime bien," lui dit-elle.

"_ Qui ne vous aimerez pas?" Répondit le mentaliste, ne se rendant pas tout de suite compte du double sens de sa phrase.

.

Lisbon se mit à rougir et détourna les yeux. Jane avait vraiment le don pour la mettre mal à l'aise, en toute occasion. Mais pour une fois elle ne lui en voulait pas, la présence de la petite Amy avec eux la rendant différente.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle alla coucher la petite dans le lit aménagé par son collègue et revint dans le salon. Elle trouva Jane en train de faire un peu de rangement et se dit qu'elle pourrait tout aussi bien le laisser faire seul, pour une fois qu'il faisait quelque chose de bien. Alors elle resta un moment à le regarder, lui aussi était différent depuis qu'il s'était occupé de Amy et elle aimait beaucoup celui qu'elle voyait à cet instant. Non pas le consultant casse pieds et agaçant qu'elle côtoyait tous les jours, mais le père de famille qu'il avait été.

Jane se releva une fois qu'il eu finit de tout ranger et fit face à Lisbon. Ils se sourirent puis, d'un même pas, se rendirent à la cuisine.

Ils préparèrent à manger ensemble, comme un couple et se surprirent à aimer ça. Ils mangèrent ensuite dans le calme et finirent par s'installer au salon pour boire leur café et thé.

Le temps passa sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Il était presque minuit quand Jane se leva et se décida à rentrer chez lui, mais Lisbon ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

.

"_ Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça?"

"_ Je vous manque déjà?"

"_ Je… non mais… et comment je fais si jamais elle se réveille?"

"_ Vous vous en sortirez Lisbon, vous avez l'instinct maternel."

"_ Quoi? Non, pas du tout, je ne saurai absolument pas quoi faire."

"_ Allons Lisbon ce n'est que pour une nuit, demain nous retrouverons sa mère et vous serez de nouveau tranquille."

"_ Oui mais en attendant il est hors de question que je reste seule avec un bébé. Vous allez dormir sur le canapé."

.

Et sur ces paroles, elle partit chercher des couvertures et un oreiller pour son consultant. Ce dernier la remercia et se mit à l'aise pour se coucher sur le divan. Il prit la télécommande de la télévision et commença à zapper tandis que Lisbon montait se coucher à l'étage. Avoir son consultant chez elle pour la nuit la rendait un peu nerveuse, et pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi. De plus c'est elle qui lui avait dit de rester. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à des choses inappropriées envers cet homme, des choses qui lui traversaient l'esprit de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Au fur et à mesure de leur collaboration, elle avait développé des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments qui lui faisaient peur. Il faisait pourtant tout pour lui rendre la vie impossible, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant, séduisant, gentil, d'agréable compagnie lorsqu'il le voulait bien. Et ce soir elle rajouta également tendre et attentionné. Cet homme était vraiment plein de surprise.

Elle se coucha avec des images de Jane s'occupant d'Amy plein la tête.

Au milieu de la nuit, la jeune femme fut réveillée par des pleurs provenant de la chambre d'ami. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler qu'il y avait un bébé chez elle, et quelques minutes de plus pour émerger complètement du sommeil. Elle se leva, enfila une robe de chambre et se dirigea vers les pleurs mais c'est alors qu'elle s'aperçu qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit. Inquiète, elle se précipita dans la chambre et se stoppa à l'entrée en voyant Jane installait dans un fauteuil, donnant le biberon a Amy. Elle fut attendrie par l'image qu'elle avait sous les yeux et resta un moment à les observer, le bébé jouant avec les doigts du consultant qui souriait en parlant très doucement. Sûrement ne voulait-il pas la réveiller. Une fois rassurée de la situation, la jeune femme fit demi-tour et retourna se coucher. Jane maitrisait parfaitement les choses, elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire.

oOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un petit coup à la porte de sa chambre qui la fit ouvrir les yeux et elle vit Jane arriver avec un plateau contenant le petit déjeuner. Elle sourit, c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un faisait ça pour elle et elle le remercia d'une petite voix encore endormie. Jane déposa le plateau sur le lit et ressortit, la laissant manger tranquillement.

Une fois qu'elle eu reposé sa tasse de café vide, elle alla à la salle de bain se préparer puis descendit rejoindre le mentaliste qu'elle trouva une fois de plus avec la petite fille dans les bras, lui racontant comment il aimait la faire tourner en bourrique. Il était vraiment parfait, dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Mais son cœur se serra à l'idée qu'il se soit si vite attaché à l'enfant. La séparation allait être difficile. Elle-même s'était vite attachée à Amy et elle ne voulait pas la laisser partir, bien que l'idée de la garder avec elle la terrifiée. Elle ne savait que trop bien comment était la vie dans les foyers d'accueil. Elle sécha une larme qui avait coulé le long de sa joue et rejoignit le consultant et la petite fille. Une longue journée les attendait.

.

.

.

**TBC… **


	2. New feelings

_Salut a tous, me revoilà avec la suite de ma fic. Je vous précise juste que le changement de titre est normal, je le mets en Français car je traduis également cette fic en Anglais._

_Merci a **Pasca**, **Mxelle Juuw**, **Angy** (ma beta),** janeandteresa**, **Gavroche31** et **leelou09** pour les commentaires. Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais trop de soucis en ce moment (familiaux et au boulot). Je vais faire en sorte de vous faire attendre moins longtemps pour la suite._

_Pour infos, le chapitre 5 est bouclé, donc vous avez encore pas mal de lecture qui va arriver._

_Bisous et bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_****New feelings**

.

.

.

Tandis que Lisbon fermait son appartement à clé, Jane allait jusqu'à la voiture de sa patronne pour y installer la petite, mais il eu la mauvaise surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de siège pour bébé dans le véhicule. Comment allaient-ils circuler avec Amy s'il n'y avait pas de quoi l'assoir? Il serait bien trop dangereux de la promener sur ses genoux et de plus, il savait que la jeune femme ne voudrait prendre aucun risque. Aussi fit-il demi-tour et retourna auprès de sa patronne.

.

.

_ Jane, un problème? Demanda Lisbon, intriguée de le voir revenir.

_ Vous n'avez rien dans votre voiture pour y asseoir Amy, expliqua-t-il.

_ Oh zut, j'ai oublié. Je reviens.

.

.

Et elle rouvrit son appartement et s'y engouffra avant que le consultant n'ait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un siège auto dans les bras. Jane la regarda, se demandant où elle avait bien pu trouver ça. La connaissant comme il la connaissait, elle ne devait pas l'avoir acheté elle-même. La jeune femme s'approcha de la voiture, l'ouvrit et commença l'installation du siège. Malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air et elle dut se rendre a l'évidence, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ressortit de la voiture, déposa le siège sur le sol et se tourna vers son consultant qui se posait toujours des questions. Elle sourit rien qu'à l'idée des questions qui lui passaient par la tête. "Mais où a-t-elle trouvé ce siège? Pourquoi a-t-elle un siège pour bébé chez elle? Lisbon aurait-elle eu un enfant sans que je le sache?".

Elle s'approcha de lui, tendit les bras pour prendre Amy contre elle et fit un signe de tête à Jane vers la voiture. Il comprit et s'occupa de la mise en place du siège auto puis revint vers Lisbon qui s'approchait pour y installer Amy. La petite fille se laissa faire et Lisbon lui déposa un baiser sur le front en ressortant de la voiture. Elle se redressa et se retrouva nez a nez avec Jane.

Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle sentit celui de Jane sur son visage. Malgré le sourire qu'il affichait, elle pouvait voir qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle ce qu'il faisait à cet instant. Il remonta une main qu'il vint déposer sur la joue de la jeune femme et celle-ci ferma les yeux à ce contact.

.

Jane ne se contrôlait plus. Il agissait sans même qu'il n'ait à donner d'ordre à son corps, les choses venaient seules. Sentir la peau de Lisbon sous sa main, la douceur de sa joue, la chaleur de son corps si proche du sien…. Il sentait battre son cœur à un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine et il aurait voulu que cet instant dure toujours.

Lisbon déposa sa main sur celle de Jane et la lui caressa tendrement. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça? Pourquoi l'encourager dans cette voie alors qu'elle-même ne s'y sentait pas spécialement à l'aise? Elle ne saurait pas dire pourquoi mais elle aimait être dans cette position : leurs mains se touchant, leur souffle se mélangeant. Elle vit le visage de Jane se rapprocher du sien, lentement, sans geste brusque, et ses lèvres se rapprocher des siennes. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de sa bouche et ne pouvait pas dissimuler son envie de la sentir contre la sienne. Mais le mentaliste prenait son temps. Il faisait durer le plaisir. Il la torturait par cette lenteur, à tel point que Lisbon ne se retint pas et elle fondit sur lui, capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes dans un baiser tendre et délicat. Elle sentit la main de Jane glisser de sa joue à sa nuque et son autre main venir se perdre dans son dos. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et laissa ses mains se nouer derrière sa nuque, le rapprochant d'elle, approfondissant ainsi leur tendre baiser et raffermissant l'étreinte.

.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Le monde avait cessé de tourner et il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Leur amour l'un pour l'autre si longtemps caché, si longtemps dénie, si longtemps enfermé au fond de leur cœur. Mais à présent, ils le laissaient s'exprimer, sortir de sa cachette et se révéler à l'autre. Pourquoi ne l'avaient-ils pas fait avant? Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps? Pourquoi ne jamais s'être laissé aller a l'exprimer? La peur? Elle avait bon dos cette peur, mais ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas toujours se cacher derrière elle et maintenant ils avaient fait un choix. Le choix d'avancer. Le choix de prendre les choses en mains et de profiter de la vie.

Au boût de ce qui leur sembla une éternité, ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux. Jane caressa une fois encore la joue de Lisbon et lui sourit. Il était heureux de l'avoir fait, d'avoir réussi à surmonter sa peur et de lui avoir montré a quel point il l'aimait. Et il était heureux que cet amour soit réciproque. Jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir ça à nouveau et grâce, à elle, il savait que sa vie serait de nouveau heureuse.

Il se défit de son étreinte à contrecœur et monta dans la voiture. Malgré son amour pour la jeune femme et leur longue étreinte, il y avait encore beaucoup de choses qui trottaient dans sa tête et il devait réfléchir à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas que Lisbon souffre de ses choix et de ses erreurs.

Lisbon le laissa faire, sachant très bien tout ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête du mentaliste, elle ne le forcerait à rien, ne l'obligerait a rien, elle laisserait les choses se faire à sa vitesse. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour que lui soit prêt à aller de l'avant.

Elle fit le tour de la voiture et s'installa au volant, jetant au passage un coup d'œil à Amy dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Elle sourit en voyant la petite fille jouer avec la ceinture autour d'elle. Cette enfant était si adorable, si attachante.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'avant et démarra, direction les locaux du CBI.

.

En arrivant sur le parking, Lisbon était de nouveau stressée. Elle avait peur de la réaction de Hightower à la vue de la petite, ainsi que de l'enquête qu'elle allait confier à son équipe qui n'avait aucun rapport avec ce qu'ils faisaient habituellement. Mais elle le devait, ce bébé ne devait pas être privé de sa mère plus longtemps. S'il y avait bien une chose que Lisbon n'aimait pas, c'était de voir des enfants souffrir de l'absence d'un parent, et dans le cas de cette petite, de ses deux parents. Elle était bien trop jeune pour devenir orpheline.

Jane descendit le premier de la voiture et s'occupa de la petite Amy. Il la détacha et la prit ensuite dans ses bras tandis que Lisbon prenait le sac qui contenait les affaires de rechange de la petite. On aurait dit une petite famille et les deux partenaires semblaient prendre plaisir à l'impression qu'ils donnaient.

Amy s'amusait avec le col de la chemise de Jane et Lisbon était attendrie de voir le sourire de Jane et sa façon d'être avec l'enfant. Il avait vraiment une patience avec elle. Il ne s'emportait jamais, ne haussait pas le ton, restait toujours calme et gentil. Cela lui fit remonter certains souvenirs peu glorieux de son passé. Son regard s'assombrit soudain, les larmes menaçaient de passer la barrière de ses yeux, mais elle fit un mouvement de tête qui les chassa une bonne fois, du moins pour le moment. Elle pria intérieurement pour que son partenaire n'ai rien vu de ce moment de faiblesse, mais c'était peine perdu. Rien n'échappait à Patrick Jane. Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et, de sa main libre, la guida vers le bâtiment, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là si elle voulait parler. L'idée de vider son sac avec lui était alléchante, mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait une charge supplémentaire de peine. Il avait déjà suffisamment souffert dans sa vie pour qu'elle lui raconte sa misérable enfance.

Tous deux, agent et consultant, pénétrèrent dans le hall et ne firent pas cas des regards de la réceptionniste et des autres agents à leur passage. Il est vrai que de voir l'agent Teresa Lisbon marcher avec Patrick Jane dont la main se trouvait dans son dos et tenant un bébé dans les bras, avait de quoi choquer.

Le couple attendit l'ascenseur puis ils montèrent sans un regard de plus pour la foule qui s'était créée dans le hall d'entrée. Avant que les portes se referment, ils purent entendre les chuchotements que leur arrivée avait suscitée.

La montée se fit en silence, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ils avaient franchi un cap ce matin. Une ligne qu'ils s'étaient fixé inconsciemment au début de leur partenariat, une ligne sensée les protéger d'éventuelles souffrances. Mais ce matin, cette ligne était de trop, il fallait prendre des risques dans la vie, et ce rapprochement en était un.

Ils arrivent à leur étage et sortirent tranquillement de la cabine avant de rejoindre le bureau de Lisbon. Ils saluèrent au passage leurs collègues sans prêter attention à leurs mines surprises.

Lisbon déposa le sac sur son bureau et Jane installa Amy dans un petit transat qu'il avait prit avec lui. La petite fille se laissa faire et commença à jouer avec sa peluche. Le mentaliste l'observa un moment. Elle était si jolie, si petite et avait déjà connu la malchance de se retrouver seule. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse laisser un enfant seul, ce n'était pas humain, il n'aurait jamais pu faire une chose pareille. On lui avait brutalement retiré le droit au bonheur en le privant de sa famille, alors il ne laisserait pas cette enfant seule, et si jamais ils ne retrouvaient pas sa mère, alors il l'adopterait, même si pour ça il devrait le faire seul. Elle méritait elle aussi d'être heureuse.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et releva les yeux pour croiser le regard de sa patronne. Elle lui souriait mais semblait elle aussi aux prises avec ses démons intérieurs. Il s'en voulut instantanément. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle aussi avait souffert dans la vie et bien plus tôt que lui. Elle avait été à la place d'Amy et lui n'avait pensé qu'à sa peine et son malheur. Il passa sa main sur la joue de Lisbon qui ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de leur peau. Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux, humant l'odeur de son parfum.

.

.

_ Je suis désolé Lisbon, souffla-t-il, de la peine dans la voix.

_ Pourquoi? La jeune femme semblait étonnée des excuses de son collègue.

_ J'ai pensé à moi, s'expliqua-t-il, à ma perte sans penser a la vôtre. Vos souffrances étant peut-être plus dures à supporter que la mienne.

.

.

Lisbon resta un moment sans rien dire, assimilant les mots de Jane. Sa peine, elle y pensait tous les jours, c'était difficile mais en voyant la photo de ses trois frères en rentrant chez elle le soir elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose. Puis, en rangeant ses affaires elle pensait à sa journée et à ce que Jane faisait pour l'enquiquiner. Jane… grâce à lui, sa peine diminuait, elle ne disparaissait pas mais elle était moins forte. Il était son rayon de soleil et ce depuis longtemps.

La jeune femme sentit que ses cheveux devenaient humides et elle releva la tête pour voir Jane pleurer au dessus d'elle. A cette vision, son cœur se serra. Il s'en voulait tant de ne pas avoir pensé à elle qu'il en pleurait et elle en fut touchée. Alors, lentement, délicatement, elle vint poser sa main sur sa joue et chassa les larmes du pouce. Elle sourit à son consultant et ce dernier le lui rendit.

.

.

_ Vous n'avez pas à être triste pour moi, lui dit-elle doucement. Votre peine est au moins aussi dure que la mienne, et je dirais même qu'elle l'est plus encore.

_ Je…

.

.

Lisbon posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Jane, lui intimant ainsi l'ordre de se taire. Elle lui caressa de nouveau la joue et ses lèvres remplacèrent bien vite sa main sur la joue de l'homme qui resta sans voix. Tous les sentiments qu'il avait enfouis au fond de lui, tout l'amour qu'il avait tenté de cacher venaient de ressortir à ce simple geste et il serra la jeune femme contre lui dans une étreinte rassurante.

Amy émit un gazouillis et les deux personnes se séparèrent pour la regarder. La petite fille les regardait. Elle avait un petit sourire attendrissant sur les lèvres, comme si elle était heureuse pour eux, ce qui fit sourire Lisbon. Son envie de garder la petite avec elle grandissait en elle, son attachement pour elle aussi et elle sentait qu'il en était de même pour Jane. Parviendraient-ils à la laisser partir? Cela risquait d'être difficile, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

.

.

_ Si nous ne retrouvons pas sa mère, commença Jane, alors je l'adopterais.

_ Comment? S'étonna Lisbon. Pourquoi?

_ Cette enfant mérite d'être heureuse et je ne pense pas que de vivre dans un foyer puisse l'aider à s'épanouir. Il n'arrive jamais rien de bon aux enfants placés.

_ Suis-je quelqu'un de mauvais? Questionna-t-elle.

_ Non, mais pourquoi vous….

.

.

Et là, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Lisbon connaissait bien les foyers d'accueil pour y avoir elle-même été lorsqu'elle avait perdu son père. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé?

Il plongea son regard dans les magnifiques yeux de sa patronne et pu lire en elle. Elle craignait sa réaction, il le sentait. Son avis avait une grande importance pour elle et il ne voulait pas la décevoir.

.

.

_ Pourquoi ne me l'avoir jamais dit?

_ Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le savoir, c'est ma vie privée.

_ Lisbon, tout ce qui vous touche me touche aussi. Je ne suis heureux que lorsque je vous vois heureuse. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas, les choses sont ainsi et quand je vous vois avec Amy, je me dis que vous avez besoin d'elle, au moins autant que moi.

_ Jane…

_ Laissez moi finir…. Nous sommes tout les deux des écorchés de la vie, nous avons besoin de nous raccrocher à quelque chose pour être heureux, en ce qui me concerne c'est… vous. Je n'aime pas vous savoir triste. Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer et j'ai peur à chaque fois que je vous vois entrer dans une maison avec votre arme et que j'entends des coups de feu, j'ai peur à chaque fois de voir ressortir les autres et m'annoncer que vous avez été touché ou… morte. Je tiens à vous Lisbon, je tiens tant à vous.

.

.

Lisbon l'avait laissé parler et l'avait écouté, les larmes lui venant aux yeux à chaque mot prononcé. Il avait énoncé tout ce qu'elle-même ressentait à son égard, le même attachement, la même peur…. Ils étaient semblables sur bien des points et elle s'en rendait compte seulement maintenant.

La petite Amy les avait changé en l'espace d'une nuit et à présent elle savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même. Alors, après avoir réfléchi à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle sourit à Jane et lui annonça le plus calmement et le plus sérieusement du monde.

.

.

_ Si vous l'adoptez alors… je l'adopte avec vous.

_ Vous… c'est impossible Lisbon… nous…

_ … pouvons le faire ensemble. Nous devons avancer dans la vie et je veux le faire avec vous.

_ Je…

_ Je ne vous demande rien, je vous dis juste les choses telles qu'elles sont. Vous en faites ce que vous voulez, au moins maintenant vous le savez.

_ Et j'en suis heureux.

.

.

Jane se rapprocha de Lisbon, son regard exprimait tout ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Il était heureux d'avoir pu lui faire part de son ressenti, il était heureux qu'elle lui ait parlé elle aussi, il était heureux de voir que si jamais il ne retrouvait pas la mère de Amy, alors Lisbon et lui feraient tout pour aider cette petite, ensemble.

Il fit face à la jeune femme, celle-ci le regardait toujours, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il allait faire. Et lorsqu'elle comprit elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà les mains de Jane encadraient son visage et que ses lèvres entraient en contact avec les siennes, comme devant chez elle quelques temps plus tôt, mais avec plus d'intensité, plus de fougue et incontestablement plus de mouvements. Les mains de Jane quittèrent bien vite son visage pour se perdre dans son dos où il donna une légère pression, rapprochant ainsi leur deux corps. Lisbon se retrouva, plaqué contre son torse, et elle l'entoura de ses bras. Le bien-être qu'elle ressentait à cet instant lui fit oublier qu'elle se trouvait dans son bureau au CBI et qu'à n'importe quel moment quelqu'un pouvait entrer et les voir. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensait été les mains de Jane dans son dos, ses propres mains se perdant dans ses boucles blondes, leurs lèvres soudées dans un fougueux baiser.

Jane sentit la langue de Lisbon caresser ses lèvres et il sourit contre elle, alors comme ça elle voulait donner de l'intensité à leur échange? Il allait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Il entre ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, les électrisant tout les deux. Les mains de Jane quittèrent le dos de la jeune femme l'espace d'un instant pour venir se perdre sous son débardeur, touchant sa peau brulante de désir, caressant chaque parcelle qu'il pouvait.

Ils finirent par rompre le baiser par manque d'air mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, savourant cet instant magique. Lisbon avait posé sa tête contre le torse de Jane et elle pouvait sentir battre son cœur contre son oreille. Le sien battant au même rythme, s'accordant parfaitement l'un à l'autre. Patrick Jane était vraiment un homme surprenant et elle ne l'en aimait que plus. Après cet intense échange de sentiment, elle se sentait une autre femme, une autre Teresa Lisbon. Comment avait-elle pu se passer de lui si longtemps? Comment avait-elle pu résister à l'envie de l'embrasser?

Mais à présent elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer, il embrassait comme un Dieu.

Elle se décala de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'un éclat nouveau, un éclat qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. Il semblait heureux et les tourments de quelques minutes avant semblaient avoir disparu en même temps que sa peine à elle. L'un avec l'autre ils arrivaient à affronter les peines et les douleurs que la vie leur avait infligées, ils pourraient donc mener à bien cette enquête et se soutenir au moment de leur séparation d'avec Amy.

Et en repensant à la petite fille, Lisbon tourna la tête vers le sol et constata avec joie que le bébé s'était endormi, son doudou serrait contre son cœur, un pouce dans la bouche. Ses petites boucles brunes retombant devant ses yeux fermés.

Le couple se sépara finalement et prit place sur le divan. Ils allaient devoir discuter de ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais plus tard, pour le moment ils voulaient profiter du calme avant la tempête. Ils auraient bien le temps de mettre les choses au clair le soir en rentrant.

Bientôt il faudrait que Lisbon se rend dans le bureau de Hightower, plaidé son cas pour avoir cette enquête et elle y arriverait. Elle avait une bonne motivation, même deux. Le bonheur de deux personnes dépendait de cette entrevue et elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour le bonheur de Patrick Jane.

.

.

.

.**TBC...**


	3. Confession

_Salut a tous, je vois que cette fic vous plait et moi bein ça me fait plaisir. J'ai actuellement 5 chapitres de finis et le 6eme est en cours. La fin approche et les rapprochements se font bien. Ça doit être ça qui vous plait tant, lol._

_**Pasca:** petit commentaire dans lequel tout est dit, merci. Contente de voir que cette fic te plait autant, pour une fois que je fais du romantique, avec un peu de drame, j'y peux rien. Je m'Amelio dans le genre au fur et a mesure. Bisous ma belle._

_**Yay33N:** I translate this story in English if you want, you can find it on my profil or you choose English language. Thank for your review, your french is not to bad, better than my English. _

_**Mxelle Juuw:** bah non pas de Hightower dans le bureau pour les surprendre, j'y avais même pas pensé. Pour le siège bébé la réponse va arriver mais dans le chapitre 7. Bisous._

_**Leeloo09:** je n'étais pas vraiment sure de moi quand j'ai écris ce chapitre, je ne suis pas adepte du romantisme, mais il semblerait que ce soit bon. Et oui Lisbon cache bien son instinct maternel, mais il ressort au bon moment. Bisous à toi._

_**Janeandteresa:** tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont garder le bébé? Va savoir, peut-etre qu'ils vont trouver la maman et qu'ils vont devoir s'en séparer. Suspens. Bisous ma belle et contente de te retrouver a chaque chapitre._

_**Gavroche31:** merci pour le compliment mais arrêtes tu vas me faire rougir. JE ne pense pas écrire aussi bien mais je fais des efforts et ils emblerait que ce soit suffisent. Enfin la suite, tu vas aimer j'en suis certaine. Bisous._

_**Angy:** ma beta et meilleure amie, merci mille fois pour le travail que tu fais pour m'aider. C'est vrai qu'il peut se passer pleins de choses dans une voiture, mais avec un bébé pas trop quand même, sauf de la réflexion je pense. La suite, tu la connais mais je suis certaine que tu vas aimer la relire. Bisous ma belle._

_Et maintenant place au chapitre._

_Bisous et bonne lecture._

**_Sweety _**

**_

* * *

_**_  
_

**Confession**

.

.

.

Jane et Lisbon se tenaient toujours dans les bras, installé sur le divan du bureau de la jeune femme. Aucuns mots n'étaient échangés, pas un regard, juste la présence de l'autre et celle de la petite Amy. Ils continuaient d'observer la fillette tout en se disant qu'ils allaient vraiment souffrir lorsqu'ils retrouveraient sa mère, mais ils ne pouvaient pas ne pas le faire, cette enfant avait besoin de ses parents.

Soudain, Lisbon se redressa. Elle se souvenait de quelque chose qui allait grandement les aider. Elle se rendit à son bureau et s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Elle tapa quelque chose et un sourire illumina son visage. Elle avait trouvé.

Jane la rejoignit et se plaça derrière elle, une main sur le dossier de sa chaise, l'autre à plat sur le bureau, de ce fait il entourait la jeune femme. Celle-ci se mit à rougir en le sentant si proche d'elle. Elle huma son parfum, des frissons lui parcoururent le corps et elle n'osa pas relever les yeux pour lui faire face. Ses joues étaient en feu et son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine, mais ça ne s'arrangea pas lorsque Jane se pencha pour voir ce qu'il y avait à l'écran.

Le mentaliste se trouvait à quelques millimètres du visage de sa patronne lorsqu'il remarqua que la respiration de cette dernière s'était faite irrégulière. Il tourna la tête vers elle et tomba dans son regard. Il pouvait y voir du désir, de la gène, de l'envie. Il se rapprocha d'elle, s'arrêtant presque sur ses lèvres tendue devant lui et lui souffla d'une voix sensuelle.

.

.

_ Ce sera pour plus tard, nous avons du travail.

.

.

Et alors qu'il allait se reculer pour de nouveau se concentrer sur l'ordinateur, il sentit une main se poser derrière sa nuque et l'attirer en avant. Il se retrouva alors contre la bouche de Lisbon qui entrouvrit les lèvres afin de laisser passer sa langue. Il en fit de même et ses mains glissèrent sous les bras de la jeune femme pour la faire se lever et se placer devant lui. Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion, ne parvenant pas à se défaire l'un de l'autre, les années de frustration le submergeant et libérant leur amour caché trop longtemps.

Mais encore une fois, ce fut l'intervention de la petite Amy qui les ramena sur Terre. Le couple se regarda un instant, confus, puis ils se sourirent. Jane ramena une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de sa patronne et laissa sa main un court instant à cet endroit avant de s'écarter et de se retrouver de nouveau face à l'ordinateur. Un nom attira son attention et il se tourna vers Lisbon.

.

.

_ Ce nom, c'est celui de sa mère? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui, et je la connais, répondit-elle. Mais hier je ne m'en souvenais pas.

_ C'est normal, la rassura-t-il. Et d'où la connaissez-vous?

_ C'était une amie de mon frère. Lorsque nous étions jeunes elle venait souvent à la maison. James et elle sont sortis ensemble quelques temps puis un jour elle est partie en lui brisant le cœur.

_ Je suis désolé de l'apprendre.

_ Merci. Je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis de longues années et je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait eu un bébé.

_ Maintenant vous le savez. Il va falloir la retrouver. Vous pensez qu'elle a repris contact avec votre frère?

_ Je ne sais pas, il faut savoir que mes frères et moi ne nous parlons pas beaucoup depuis….

.

.

Lisbon ne finit pas sa phrase, les mauvais souvenirs refaisant surface. Jane se sentit mal de lui avoir posé la question et se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'aimait pas la voir si triste, cela le rendait triste lui aussi.

Lisbon posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son collègue et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, puis elle se reprit et s'écarta de lui.

.

.

_ Je dois allez voir Hightower, déclara-t-elle. Je dois lui demander l'autorisation de mener cette enquête.

_ Et si jamais elle ne veut pas?

_ Et bien dans ce cas je prendrais un congé pour le faire. Rien ne m'empêchera de retrouver la mère d'Amy.

_ Et je vous suivrais.

.

.

Ils se regardèrent intensément et se sourirent. Puis Lisbon quitta le bureau, laissant Jane seul avec le bébé pour se rendre dans le bureau de sa supérieur. Elle avait peur de la réaction de cette dernière, mais quoi qu'elle décide, elle retrouverait Esmée. Elle réunirait de nouveau Amy et sa maman. Si elle avait eu la chance de le faire elle-même avec sa mère, elle l'aurait fait.

La jeune femme arriva bien vite devant le bureau et elle hésita à frapper à la porte. Ses mains tremblaient, le cœur battait a tout rompre dans sa poitrine mais elle devait le faire, alors elle frappa et entra.

Jane attendait Lisbon dans son bureau. Il jouait avec Amy lorsqu'il entendit toquer à la porte. Mal à l'aise, il se décida à inviter le visiteur à entrer. Il vit alors entrer Grace. Il aurait dû se douter que les autres l'enverraient elle, la douce et gentille Grace. Elle sourit à Jane et prit place à coté de lui sur le canapé. La jeune femme regarda la petite fille, puis Jane, puis de nouveau la petite fille avant de poser sa question.

.

.

_ C'est qui?

_ Amy Vasquez.

_ Et que fait-elle avec toi et Lisbon?

_ Elle était devant chez Lisbon hier soir, je l'ai aidé à s'en occuper cette nuit.

_ Cette nuit?

_ Voyons Grace, nous n'avons rien fait. Lisbon avait peur de rester seule avec un bébé alors je suis resté avec elle. Mais surtout ne va pas lui dire que je te l'ai dit.

_ Aucun risque. Où sont ses parents?

_ Justement nous ne le savons pas et nous allons les chercher.

_ Besoin d'aide?

_ Lisbon est allée voir Hightower pour avoir l'autorisation d'enquêter.

_ J'espère qu'elle dira oui.

_ Moi aussi.

.

.

Ils furent interrompus par Lisbon qui revenait, le visage sombre. Mauvais signe, l'enquête devait leur avoir été refusé. Grace se leva et partit faire les recherches qu'elle avait proposées à Jane, laissant ainsi le mentaliste et sa patronne seuls.

Lisbon s'installa à la place de Grace et s'adossa au canapé, soufflant sa frustration. Jane lui posa une main sur la jambe, lui montrant ainsi qu'il était là et qu'il allait l'aider. Ils se sourirent encore. Décidément, Jane était quelqu'un de vraiment surprenant. Lisbon ne le reconnaissait pas. Lui d'habitude si agaçant, si gamin était aujourd'hui plus mature, prêt à l'aider à résoudre une enquête. En même temps, ils allaient travailler sans l'accord de Hightower, cela devait sûrement plaire à Jane. Mais c'était pour le bien de cette petite. Elle était prête à tout pour ne pas la laisser aller en famille d'accueil.

Lisbon posa sa main sur celle de Jane puis tourna son regard vers Amy qui avait fini par s'endormir. Elle était si attendrissante. Si petite, si fragile. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui s'occupe d'elle, qui prenne soin d'elle et qui l'aime.

Amy se mit à bouger dans son sommeil et la jeune femme se leva, attrapa le sac qu'elle avait amené et sortit le biberon qu'elle s'empressa d'aller faire chauffer dans la cuisine du CBI.

Jane ne bougea pas et attendit qu'elle revienne.

Alors que Lisbon retournait dans son bureau, Van Pelt l'interpella avec une feuille dans les mains et un grand sourire sur le visage. La jeune rousse fit par à sa patronne de sa trouvaille et Lisbon repartit dans son bureau avec le sourire. Elle entra dans la pièce et se pencha pour prendre dans ses bras la petite Amy qui venait de se réveiller et commençait à pleurer.

.

.

_ C'est l'heure de manger, annonça Lisbon.

.

.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé et commença à nourrir la petite fille qui avala goulument le contenu de son biberon sous l'œil attendri de Jane.

Il l'observa s'occuper du bébé, une vrai maman. Elle avait sentit que Amy allait se réveiller et elle savait pourquoi avant même que la petite file ne pleure. Elle avait l'instinct maternel et quoi qu'elle en dise, elle avait vraiment la fibre maternelle. Elle était faite pour avoir des enfants et il se promit qu'un jour elle en aurait.

.

.

_ Van Pelt a trouvé des infos sur Esmée Vasquez, commença Lisbon sans lâcher Amy des yeux. Elle a rencontré un homme, un certain Tom Newman et ils ont eu une aventure. Mais Newman a mal tourné et il est allé en prison. Esmée s'est retrouvée seule alors qu'elle était enceinte. Tom ne le savait pas.

_ Pourquoi vous avoir laissé Amy? Interrogea Jane.

_ Tom est sorti de prison il y a à peine une semaine, lui rependit Lisbon.

_ Elle ne devait pas être heureuse de le revoir?

_ Il était violent. C'est à cause d'elle qu'il a fait de la prison et il a juré de se venger, précisa la jeune femme.

_ Et pourquoi vous a-t-elle laissé la petite?

_ Elle avait repris contact avec mon frère et il a dû lui dire ce que j'étais devenue. Je pense qu'elle a dû se dire que je pourrais prendre soin de la petite et qu'ainsi elle serait en sécurité.

_ Sûrement. Et que faisons-nous?

_ Vous, vous allez rester ici avec Amy tandis que j'irais interrogée Newman.

_ Seule?

.

.

Jane semblait avoir peur, cela se voyait dans ses yeux. Il s'était redressé sur le canapé et s'était mis en face de Lisbon. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille seule voir ce type. Elle lui avait dit que c'était un homme violent. Il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi.

Lisbon comprit ce qui faisait peur à son collègue et elle tenta de le rassurer.

.

.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Jane, il ne m'arrivera rien.

_ Qu'en savez-vous? Cet homme est violent, et s'il s'en prenait à vous?

_ Patrick Jane, auriez-vous peur pour ma sécurité? C'est touchant.

_ Ne rigolez pas avec ça Lisbon, s'il vous arrivait quelque chose je…

_ Il ne m'arrivera rien.

_ Je viens avec vous.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas. Hightower veut que vous restiez ici et je n'y peux rien, elle va vous avoir à l' œil. De plus, je voudrais que vous restiez avec Amy. Elle se sent bien avec vous et elle sera en sécurité.

.

.

Jane était tiraillé. Il voulait prendre soin d'Amy, il savait que la petite fille se sentait bien en sa présence, mais il voulait aussi rester avec Lisbon. Il avait peur, un mauvais pressentiment.

Mais lorsqu'il releva les yeux et qu'il croisa le regard de la jeune femme, il ne put que se plier à sa volonté. Comment aurait-il pu lui refuser quoi que ce soit? De toute façon elle était sa patronne et il ne pourrait rien faire. Il se rapprocha d'elle, passa un bras sur ses épaules et la rapprocha de lui.

.

.

_ Alors promettez moi de faire bien attention.

_ Je vous le promets.

.

.

Et pour sceller sa promesse, elle lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

.

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	4. Implementation of the plan

_Hello les amis, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Je m'excuse de la longue attente mais je travail un peu trop et j'ai oublié de vous poster la suite, pourtant ma fic est rendue a 9 chapitre finalement et elle n'est pas finis._

_Je vous promets de ne pas vous faire attendre aussi longtemps pour la suite, et j'espère que vous serez toujours au rendez-vous._

_Comme je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de laisser un commentaire à chacun d'entre vous je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont laissé savoir que vous aimiez cette fic, a savoir:_

_**Pasca**, **MJ2387**, **Mxelle Juuw**, **janeandteresa**, **Gavroche31**, **Torontonteero**, **Angy** et a une personne qui a préféré rester anonyme._

_Bisous,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Implementation of the plan**

.

.

.

Après qu'Amy ait fini de manger, Lisbon lui fit faire son rot et Jane réalisa à quel point cette femme était surprenante. La veille elle était tétanisée à l'idée de s'occuper seule de la petite fille et aujourd'hui elle agissait comme si elle avait toujours eu des enfants. Il aimait cette nouvelle facette de sa patronne et il ne l'en aimait que plus. Il savait qu'elle ferait tout pour réunir de nouveau l'enfant et sa mère, n'ayant pas peur de prendre des risques pour ça. Mais lui avait peur, peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver si jamais le père de la petite devenait violent. Oh bien sur elle ne se laisserait pas faire, mais après avoir entendu la description de l'homme en question, il se disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire le poids. Il aurait voulu l'accompagner pour l'aider, ou du moins pour décourager l'homme à s'en prendre à elle, mais comme elle le lui avait fait remarquer plus tôt, Hightower allait s'assurer qu'il resterait au CBI. Et puis il devait prendre soin d'Amy et ça il ne laisserait personne d'autre le faire.

.

Lorsque Lisbon déposa la petite fille dans le transat, le consultant en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle et la prendre une fois de plus dans ses bras. Depuis leur premier baiser il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir être au plus prés d'elle, la sentir contre lui, la savoir en sécurité.

La jeune femme se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à lui entourer la taille de ses bras. Elle déposa sa tête sur son torse et écouta son cœur battre à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine, sûrement aussi vite que le sien. Elle savait qu'il avait peur et elle-même avait peur, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait aller voir ce type. Peut-être savait-il où se trouvait la mère d'Amy. Elle savait qu'elle prenait des risques mais elle était prête à tout pour le bonheur de cette enfant même si cela voulait dire se mettre en danger.

.

.

"_ Lisbon, commença Jane, promettez moi de bien faire attention à vous, de ne pas prendre de risques et de revenir entière."

"_ Je ne suis pas comme vous Jane," se défendit la jeune femme, "je ne prends pas de risques inconsidérés."

.

.

Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais elle vit le visage du consultant s'assombrir. Elle avait parlé trop vite, elle l'avait blessé et elle ne voulait pas le blesser. Alors elle lui posa une main sur la joue et lui sourit.

.

.

"_ Je vous promets de faire attention," lui dit-elle tendrement. "J'ai des gens qui comptent sur moi et qui comptent pour moi."

.

.

Avant que Jane ne puisse répondre à sa patronne, quelqu'un toqua à la porte du bureau et interrompit ce moment de complicité.

Lisbon invita la personne à entrer et Rigsby passa la tête dans la pièce, peu sûr de lui, ayant peur de ne pas être le bienvenue. Lisbon lui sourit et il entra franchement, un dossier à la main.

.

.

"_ J'ai des infos sur votre gars," annonça-t-il. "Il s'est joint à un petit gang de quartier, petit mais dangereux."

"_ Merci Rigsby," remercia la jeune femme en s'emparant du dossier.

"_ Patron, vous ne devriez vraiment pas y aller seule, c'est dangereux pour une femme."

.

.

Mais au regard que lui lança sa patronne, il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas du dire ça. Il se sentit mal et tenta de se rattraper comme il pouvait.

.

.

"_ Enfin je veux dire, une femme seule face a un gang, même un homme serait mal dans cette situation."

"_ J'avais compris."

"_ Je peux venir avec vous, comme ça si on est deux ils ne tenteront rien."

"_ Non ça va aller, ne mettez pas votre carrière en péril pour moi."

"_ Ok," capitula l'agent, "mais si jamais vous sentez que ça va mal, appelez moi et je viendrais."

"_ Merci beaucoup."

"_ De rien."

.

.

Et il ressortit du bureau. Lisbon se tourna vers Jane. Il avait l'air soucieux et mécontent. Elle savait parfaitement pourquoi et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle aurait du accepter la proposition de Rigsby mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait des problèmes. Elle n'avait officiellement pas le droit de mener cette enquête, elle ne pouvait donc pas demander à ses collègues de l'accompagner.

Jane se leva du canapé et commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce, une main sur la hanche, la seconde passant de son visage à ses cheveux. Il était vraiment soucieux, il cherchait un moyen d'aider Lisbon mais il ne trouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas aller avec elle mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser y aller seule. Il devait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait aller avec elle, quelqu'un qui n'était pas du bureau mais qui saurait se défendre, et la défendre, en cas de besoin.

Soudain, il eu une idée et se précipita sur le téléphone de Lisbon. Il avait peut-être une chance de l'aider et il allait la saisir.

.

Lisbon observait Jane. Elle le voyait réfléchir et elle savait à quoi. Cet homme était vraiment inquiet pour elle, elle-même l'était également. Elle réfléchissait aussi à une personne qui pourrait venir avec elle, car elle n'était pas des plus rassurés de se rendre seule là bas. Le père d'Amy était un homme dangereux. De plus s'il faisait parti d'un gang les choses pourraient vite tourner au drame et Jane avait vécu assez de drame dans sa vie sans qu'elle en rajoute une couche.

Depuis la veille, elle s'était rendu compte qu'il était vraiment attaché à elle, tout comme elle l'était à lui. Elle avait réalisé qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui et il en était de même pour lui. Elle ne pouvait plus agir sans penser aux conséquences. Elle n'était plus seule à présent, elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quelqu'un qui tenait à elle.

Quand elle le vit se ruer sur le téléphone, elle comprit qu'il avait une personne en tête. Une personne qui viendrait avec elle et elle avait une petite idée de qui serait cette personne. Elle sourit intérieurement. Si c'était bien le type à qui elle pensait alors elle ne risquait rien, elle serait en sécurité et Jane serait plus détendue.

Elle le vit raccrocher le téléphone et revenir vers elle avec un large sourire.

.

.

"_ C'est bon," lui dit-elle, "vous ne serez pas seule, un de mes amis va vous accompagner."

"_ Merci Jane."

"_ C'est normal Lisbon. Je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que ce soit, je tiens trop à vous pour vous laisser y aller seule. J'ai confiance en vous, je sais que vous savez-vous défendre mais…"

"_ Face à ces types je risque de ne pas faire le poids."

.

.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement, ils pensaient la même chose, les mots étaient inutiles. Jane reporta son attention sur le bébé toujours endormi dans le transat. Ils faisaient tout ça pour elle, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, pour qu'elle ait une vie meilleure que celle que sa mère la forçait à avoir en ce moment.

.

Une petite heure de plus passa avant qu'un homme ne vienne frapper à la porte du bureau de Lisbon. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais, en voyant le sourire de Jane, elle sut que c'était la personne qu'il avait contacté plus tôt. La seule chose qu'elle savait de lui était ce que Jane lui avait dit une fois. Cet homme était un ami d'enfance à qui il se confiait lorsqu'il allait mal. Tous les deux avaient eu des vies un peu difficile et cet homme avait toujours était là pour prendre la défense du mentaliste. Aujourd'hui encore il était là parce que son ami avait besoin de lui. Lisbon savait qu'avec lui elle ne risquait rien et à voir sa carrure, il risquait même d'impressionner le père d'Amy.

.

.

"_ Lisbon, je vous présente Michael Covington, un ami d'enfance."

"_ Bonjour monsieur Covington," salua Lisbon.

"_ Appelez moi Mike ça ira plus vite."

"_ Bien, alors euh…. Mike… je suppose que Jane vous a expliqué la situation?"

"_ Oui," répondit Mike, "il m'a dit que vous aviez besoin d'un garde du corps."

.

.

Lisbon se tourna vers son consultant et lui lança un regard noir alors que ce dernier levait les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence. Il avait un petit sourire en coin, ce qui eu le don de la calmer. Il savait y faire avec elle, il savait exactement quoi faire pour la faire sourire, pour la détendre et pour la rassurer.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur l'ami de Jane. Il était grand, dans les un mètre quatre vingt, brun avec un regard bleu acier. Il avait un certain charme il fallait le reconnaitre. Mais elle gardait une préférence pour Jane.

Les trois personnes mirent donc en place la prochaine rencontre avec Tom Newman. Ils y passèrent plus d'une heure, préparant toutes les différentes options d'approche.

.

Finalement, une fois tout mis en place, Lisbon se leva pour prendre ses affaires. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Ils savaient parfaitement qu'ils ne retrouveraient pas Edmée dans la journée et qu'Amy passerait encore du temps avec eux, Jane n'ayant pas voulut prévenir les services sociaux. Michael se leva à son tour et sortit du bureau, laissant ainsi Jane et Lisbon se dire au revoir.

Le consultant se rapprocha de sa patronne, le visage sombre, la peur se lisant dans ses yeux. La jeune femme sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait peur de craquer. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait interroger un suspect, mais cette fois c'était différent. Elle agissait de façon non officielle. Elle risquait sa plaque si jamais les choses tournaient mal, et sa vie également.

La jeune femme laissa le mentaliste s'avancer vers elle et se tenir face à elle. Il lui passa une main sur le visage, appréciant le contact de leur peau. Lisbon ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur celle de Jane.

.

.

"_ Tout va bien aller," lui dit-elle pour le rassurer. "Je ne serais pas longue."

"_ D'accord."

"_ En attendant, veillez bien sur Amy."

"_ Ne vous faites pas de soucis pour nous."

.

.

Lisbon s'éloigna de Jane et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle se retourna et ne put rien dire car une bouche se posait sur la sienne. Jane entoura sa taille de ses bras et la jeune femme l'enlaça. Ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Puis, ils se séparèrent et Lisbon rejoignit Michael devant l'ascenseur. Avant de monter dans la cabine, la jeune femme lança un dernier regard à Jane, lui sourit et disparut ensuite dans la cabine.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

La suite aussi vite que possible les amis, j'espere que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas. Je vais reprendre le principe de s-damon-s et vous donner un appercu du prochain chapitre:

_"_ Lisbon?" Répondit-il, de la peur dans la voix._

_"_ Jane, nous repartons du domicile de Newman, il prétend ne pas avoir vu son ex depuis son arrestation et ne pas savoir qu'il avait une fille."_

_"_ Et tu le crois?" S'enquit-il._

_"_ Non pas du tout, il ment et ça se voit," expliqua la jeune femme. "Nous rentrons et serons là dans…"_

_"_ Teresa attention," hurla Mike derrière la jeune femme._

._  
_

Je sais je suis sadique la, niark niark niark… Mais sachez que je ne suis pas la Grande pretresse du Sadisme et de la perversion pour rien…

Prochain poste Lundi soir.


	5. Unbearable Wait I

_Salut les amis, je sais que je devais poster hier mais j'ai été prise par l'écriture du chapitre 10 de cette fic, et oui finalement elle est encore plus longue que prévu. Comme j'ai un peu plus de temps en ce moment, je ne bosse plus que 35h par semaines, j'en profite pour avancer dans cette fic et vous faire quelques petits OS. A savoir que je me lance dans une nouvelle série d'OS mais musicale cette fois. Elle ne sera postée que plus tard, je préfère avoir de l'avance._

_Contente de voir que je plais toujours, enfin que ma fic plait toujours, lol._

_**Gavroche31:** toujours la première a commenté, ca fait plaisir. Contente que tu aimes, je crois que la suite ne va pas forcement te plaire, mais ca va venir. Bonne lecture et j'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis._

_**Janeandteresa:** c'est vrai que c'est mieux que Lisbon soit accompagnée, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Mon petit extrait du nouveau chapitre a eu son petit effet, tu appréhende la suite, mais t'inquiète pas, cette fic n'est pas un drame. Je te rassure assez là?_

_**Mxelle Juuw:** vilain Rigsby qui arrive quand il ne faut pas. Oui c'est vrai qu'ils continus avec le «vous» mais plus pour très longtemps, promis. Ahhhhh, la suite arrive, elle va répondre a certaines de tes questions, mais pas toute. Tu as d'ailleurs soulevé un point auquel je n'avais même pas pensé, merci. Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu le découvriras plus tard._

_**Pasca:** j'aime mettre la pression, je ne suis pas sadique pour rien, niark niark niark. Ca laisse la place à l'imagination. Contente de voir que tu es toujours là, que tu aimes toujours ma fic et que tu trouve le temps de laisser un commentaire. Bisous ma belle._

_**Angy:** ma beta préférée, merci mille fois pour la correction, je sais que je ne suis pas super douée en orthographe et si tu n'étais pas là je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais. Hâte qu'on soit en Aout. Je ne pense pas que Jane doive se méfier de quoi que ce soit, Lisbon tient a lui donc il peut être confiant. Mais la suite t'en dira plus. Bisous ma chérie._

_Sur ce, une bonne lecture a tous et j'espère avoir vos avis sur ce chapitre._

_**Sweety**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Unbearable Wait I**

.

.

.

Jane faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Lisbon. Il savait qu'en étant avec Mike elle ne risquait rien. Enfin presque rien, mais il avait peur. Les infos qu'il avait lues sur Tom Newman lui faisaient peur, personne ne savait comment l'homme allait réagir face à la jeune femme. Bien sûr elle n'allait pas se présenter à lui comme étant un agent du CBI mais comme étant une amie de sa petite amie. Mais malgré tout il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du souci. Et si c'était cet homme qui était responsable de la disparition d'Esmée? Et s'il lui avait fait du mal ou pire, l'avait tué? Et s'il décidait de faire la même chose à Lisbon qui aurait eu le malheur de venir le voir? Tout ça pour le bien d'Amy?

Jane se tourna alors vers la petite qui s'était rendormie dans le transat. Elle était si mignonne que lui-même aurait tout fait pour son bonheur, même mettre sa vie en danger. Mais là il s'agissait de Lisbon, la femme pour qui il avait des sentiments, la femme qui lui avait redonné le goût de vivre, la femme qui lui avait appris à aimer de nouveau, la femme qu'il voulait avec lui pour le reste de sa vie.

Il repensa soudain à sa femme, sa tendre et belle épouse, cette femme qui avait supporté son métier sans jamais se plaindre, cette femme qui lui avait donné une merveilleuse petite fille. Sa famille, celle qu'il avait perdue, celle qui était morte par sa faute. S'il arrivait quelque chose à Teresa il ne s'en remettrait pas cette fois, ce serait bien trop dur de devoir de nouveau affronter le deuil.

.

Le Mentalist s'installa sur le fauteuil de sa patronne et le fit tourner sur lui-même avant de se stopper lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une photo sur le bureau, cachait sous un tas de dossiers. Il se rapprocha et poussa les dossiers pour voir apparaitre l'image qui le fit sourire. C'était une photo de l'équipe prise un soir alors qu'ils dinaient ensemble dans un petit restaurant suite à une affaire difficile. Jane avait voulu détendre ses collègues et il les avait invités à diner. Lors de la soirée, Van Pelt avait voulu immortaliser le moment et avait demandé au serveur de bien vouloir les photographier, ce que ce dernier s'était empressé de faire. Elle avait dû faire un double à sa patronne et Lisbon l'avait conservée avec grand soin car la photo était toujours en très bon état bien que cela fasse déjà plusieurs mois qu'elle avait été prise. Elle été plastifiée et Jane s'attarda sur la jeune femme souriante qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il tenait Lisbon par un bras et celle-ci ne semblait pas gênée par ce geste.

Jane reposa la photo et son esprit repartit immédiatement vers Lisbon et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour une petite fille qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis la veille au soir. Elle s'y été vite attachée bien que très mal a l'aise face a la situation aux premiers abords. A présent, la jeune femme avait prit ses marques et cela faisait le bonheur du mentaliste car grâce a cette enfant, les deux s'étaient rapproché. Peut-être serait-ce arrivé sans elle mais le fait était là, la présence d'Amy les avait grandement aidé.

.

Alors qu'il se réinstallait sur le canapé prés d'Amy, son téléphone sonna. Il plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit son portable. Il vit le nom qui s'affichait et une vague d'angoisse le submergea.

.

.

«_ Lisbon?» Répondit-il, de la peur dans la voix.

«_ Jane, nous repartons du domicile de Newman, il prétend ne pas avoir vu son ex depuis son arrestation et ne pas savoir qu'il avait une fille.»

«_ Et tu le crois?» S'enquit-il.

«_ Non pas du tout, il ment et ça se voit, expliqua la jeune femme. Nous rentrons et serons là dans…»

«_ Teresa attention,» hurla Mike derrière la jeune femme.

«_ Lisbon!» Appela Jane une première fois mais sans réponse. «Lisbon! **TERESA**!»

.

.

**BANG BANG BANG…..**

**.  
**

Puis plus rien, le silence. Jane resta un moment ainsi, le téléphone collait à l'oreille, la bouche entrouverte sans émettre le moindre son, le regard emplie de terreur et d'inquiétude.

Il finit par reposer le portable sur le canapé, ou plutôt le jeta en se levant d'un bond et quitta le bureau en hurlant.

.

.

«_ GRACE!»

«_ Jane que se passe-t-il?» S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

«_ Lis… Lisbon,» bégaya le mentaliste. «Elle…. Elle…»

«_ Elle quoi Jane?» Lui demanda Cho en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, tentant de le calmer.

«_ Elle m'a appelé et…»

«_ Jane calme toi vieux et reprends ton souffle.»

.

.

Jane tenta de calmer les battements anarchiques de son cœur, de reprendre un souffle normal et d'expliquer à ses amis de quoi il retournait. Il s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait Grace et se passa une main sur le visage.

Il leva la tête pour voir trois paires d'yeux le fixer, attendant des explications.

.

.

«_ Lisbon est partie voir le père d'Amy,» commença-t-il. «Mais elle n'y est pas allée seule, un ami à moi l'a accompagné sur ma demande. Elle m'a appelé pour me dire qu'ils rentraient et qu'elle était certaine que Newman mentait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas vue son ex depuis son arrestation et qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait une fille. Et….. Et j'ai…. Entendu Mike hurler et ….. Des…. Des coups de feu.»

«_ Mon Dieu,» souffla Grace en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

.

.

Rigsby eu un regard choqué et Cho n'eu aucune réaction, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien, il restait juste professionnel. Il se refit le film de ce que Jane venait de leur apprendre et prit une décision.

.

.

«_ Grace tu contactes la police locale et l'envoie là-bas. Rigsby tu viens avec moi, on va sur place. Jane… tu restes ici avec le bébé.»

«_ Non,» protesta ce dernier, «je viens avec vous.»

«_ Tu ne dois pas quitter le CBI et tu dois prendre soin d'Amy,» tenta de le raisonner l'asiatique.

«_ Grace peut la surveiller,» proposa-t-il.

.

.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle était partagée entre dire à Jane qu'il devait rester là et lui dire qu'elle s'occupait de la petite. Si elle était à sa place elle n'hésiterait pas à braver les interdits pour rejoindre la personne à qui elle tenait. Et puis Jane n'était pas du genre à respecter les règles, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Lisbon. De ce fait, la jeune rousse se leva et posa une main sur le bras de Jane, attirant ainsi son attention.

.

.

«_ Je m'occupe de la petite,» lui dit-elle, «va donc avec eux.»

«_ Mais et Hightower?» Intervint Rigsby.

«_ Je gère ça aussi,» les rassura-t-elle. «Allez-y vite, Lisbon a besoin de vous.»

.

.

Les trois hommes n'attendirent pas plus pour partir au plus vite. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur et partirent en direction de chez Newman.

Jane ne disait rien à l'arrière de la SUV, toutes ses pensées dirigées vers la jeune femme qui avait prit son cœur en otage, la seule femme capable de lui tenir tête et celle qu'il aimait plus que sa vie elle-même. Il se mit à prier pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, il ne supporterait pas de perdre encore quelqu'un, encore moins une personne qu'il aimait.

A l'avant, les deux autres aussi étaient silencieux, eux-mêmes très inquiet du sort de leur chef. Ils auraient dû aller avec elle, ne pas la laisser tomber au moment où elle avait le plus besoin d'eux. Pour une fois qu'elle désobéissait à un ordre direct, eux avaient eu peur de la suivre. Bien qu'elle leur ait dit de ne surtout pas la suivre, ils auraient quand même dû l'accompagner.

Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets.

La voiture arriva bien vite sur place et la première chose que virent les trois hommes fut des ambulanciers montant un brancard sur lequel reposait un corps recouvert d'un drap dans l'ambulance. Le cœur de Jane rata un battement. Était-ce Lisbon sous ce drap? Il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues et lorsque le véhicule se stoppa, il en sortit rapidement pour rejoindre l'ambulance. Il avait besoin de savoir, il le fallait.

Le consultant s'arrêta devant le brancard, les secouristes s'écartèrent pour lui laisser le temps et l'intimité de dire au revoir à la jeune femme qui se trouvait sous le drap.

Jane attrapa le rebord du drap et le souleva lentement, laissant apparaitre une tête aux cheveux bruns, longs. Il sentit alors une nouvelle vague de larmes et il tomba à genoux, la tête dans les mains.

.

.

«_ Teresa,» souffla-t-il.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

_**Alors je ne sais pas encore quand je vous posterais la suite, tout dépendra de ma beta, mais ce ne sera pas très long. Pour vous faire patienter, voila encore un petit extrait du chapitre suivant, qui se passe en même temps que le chapitre 5 mais du point de vu de Lisbon:**_

_"Lisbon venait de quitter le bureau, laissant Jane seul avec la petite Amy et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas les revoir avant longtemps et elle avait soudain peur de partir, peur que les choses tournent mal lors de "l'interrogatoire" de Newman. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre, il ne fallait pas que son consultant voit a quel point elle était soucieuse."_

_**Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et je vous dis a bientôt pour la suite des aventures de Jane et Lisbon.**_


	6. Unbearable Wait II

_Voilà la suite, enfin. Je sais ça fait longtemps mais j'attendais que mon maie me renvoi la correction mais elle est trop occupé en ce moment alors je vous la poste quand même. Pardonnez-moi si vous voyez des fautes, on dira que l'orthographe et moi ne sommes pas bon copains, lol._

_Juste une petite précision, ce chapitre se trouve être presque le même que celui d'avant, a la différence que c'est du point de vue de Lisbon, ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que Jane l'attend dans son bureau._

_Encore merci a **Pasca** et **Gavroche31** pour les commentaires, je crois bien que vous êtes les seules a container cette fiction._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

**_

* * *

_****Unbearable Wait II**

.

.

.

Lisbon venait de quitter le bureau, laissant Jane seul avec la petite Amy et elle eut un pincement au cœur. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'allait pas les revoir avant longtemps et elle avait soudain peur de partir, peur que les choses tournent mal lors de "l'interrogatoire" de Newman. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre, il ne fallait pas que son consultant voit a quel point elle était soucieuse.

En montant dans l'ascenseur, elle lança un dernier regard a la porte de son bureau qui venait de se refermer et sourit, Jane et elle étaient enfin ensemble, enfin pas vraiment, mais ils commençaient quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais cru possible avant. Elle en rêvait depuis si longtemps qu'elle se demandait encore comment elle avait pu attendre si longtemps avant de se lancer.

Mike et Lisbon s'installèrent dans la voiture de l'agent et partir dans un silence pesant. La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi dire et il semblerait que Mike non plus, mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, ce dernier se décida à briser ce silence en entamant la conversation.

.

.

"_ Alors agent Lisbon," commença-t-il, "ça fait longtemps que vous travaillez avec Patrick?"

"_ Environ six ans," répondit-elle.

"_ Et vous continuez de vous vouvoyer?" Interrogea-t-il. "Pourtant à ce que j'ai cru comprendre vous êtes en couple."

"_ Et bien, c'est-à-dire que nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis ce matin."

"_ Vous avez de la chance," lança Mike sans faire vraiment attention à la réponse de Lisbon.

"_ De la chance? Pourquoi?"

"_ Patrick n'est pas vraiment un homme a femme vous savez, il aime son indépendance," expliqua Mike. "A part Angela, il n'a pas connus beaucoup de femmes."

"_ Oh," fut tout ce que Lisbon trouva comme réponse tant elle était étonnée par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

.

.

Jane un homme indépendant, elle s'en doutait un peu, mais Jane qui n'était pas un homme a femme, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné, lui qui était toujours à utiliser son sourire pour charmer les femmes, ce même sourire qui l'avait fait fondre dès leur première rencontre soit disant passant. Elle comprenait que depuis la mort tragique de son épouse il se soit un peu coupé du reste du monde, préférant la solitude, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il était déjà comme ça avant son mariage.

Mike coupa court à ses réflexions en lui expliquant comment était Patrick Jane dans son enfance, un garçon charmant avec un père exigeant et violent. A cette mention, Lisbon se sentit mal, alors comme ça lui aussi avait connut les coups d'un père abusif? Elle n'y aurait jamais pensé, en même temps il ne lui avait jamais parlé de sa famille alors comment aurait-elle pu deviner ce détail?

Mike continua et Lisbon en apprit beaucoup sur Jane, comment il était, ce qu'il aimait, et tout un tas d'autres choses qu'elle aurait bien aimait apprendre de lui et pas d'une tiers personne.

.

Du fait de leur conversation, le trajet se fit assez rapidement et ils arrivèrent bien vite devant chez Newman. Ils descendirent de voiture mais, avant de se rendre à la porte de la maison, Lisbon retint Mike pour lui donner quelques recommandations.

.

.

"_ Ecoutez-moi, ce type est dangereux, il a déjà fait de la prison et je doute que de s'en prendre a nous lui fasse peur, alors vous ne dites rien, vous restez derrière moi et faites ce que je vous dis quand je vous le dis, est-ce clair?"

"_ Bien madame," répondit Mike en se mettant au grade à vous.

.

.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire, ce type était comme Jane, un rigollot, mais elle l'aimait bien. Elle se dit que lorsque cette histoire serait finis il faudrait qu'elle fasse une soirée entre amis et l'inviter, il saurait mettre l'ambiance avec Jane.

Les deux se dirigèrent ensuite vers la maison et Lisbon n'oublia pas de se munir de son arme, au cas où il y aurait du grabuge. Elle toqua à la porte et attendit une réponse. Voyant que rien ne se produisait, elle recommanda et finalement, la porte s'ouvrit sur un homme, grand, musclé, les cheveux blonds et courts. Il avait des tatouages partout sur les bras et une grande cicatrice sur la joue gauche, lui donnant un faux air de la créature de Frankenstein.

Elle avala sa salive, vérifia discrètement que Mike était bien derrière elle et se rassura en le voyant se mettre bien droit, comme un garde du corps face a un danger potentiel pour la personne qu'il devait protéger. Et c'était justement ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui, grâce à Jane qui avait eu trop peur de la laisser partir seule. Mais elle se félicita de l'avoir écouté, le type alla porte ne lui inspirait pas confiance, et si lui était un peu effrayant, qu'en serait-il lorsqu'elle se trouverait face a Newman, avec ce type non loin bien sure.

.

.

"_ Bonjours, je voudrais voir Tom Newman."

"_ C'est pourquoi?" Grommela l'homme, plus qu'il ne parla.

"_ Je suis une amie de son ex petite-amie Esmée et comme je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle je voulais savoir s'il ne l'aurait pas vu."

"_ Esmée était une emmerdeuse," grommela de nouveau le baraqué.

.

.

Lisbon releva le "était", ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Soit il parlait d'elle au passé a cause du fait qu'elle avait aidé à conduire Newman en prison et il lui en voulait encore, soit ils lui avaient fait du mal, ce type et Tom. Elle préférait penser à la première option, cela lui laissait au moins une chance de retrouver Esmée vivante. Le gros type disparue dans la maison mais ne referma pas la porte complètement, de ce fait Lisbon pu entendre qu'il parlait a un homme qui ne semblait pas de bonne humeur, surement Newman. Elle l'entendit rouspéter car son collègue avait ouvert la porte, mais il vint quand même à sa rencontre, ne serait-ce que par politesse, plutôt mal exprimé.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il était lui aussi grand, mais plus que le premier type et sa tête faisait encore plus peur que l'autre. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraitre, par contre elle sentit Mike se rapprocher d'elle et elle s'en rassura, il prenait vraiment son rôle très à cœur. Jane avait vraiment de très bons amis et elle se dit qu'elle devrait le remercier de lui avoir demandé de l'accompagner.

.

.

"_ Bonjour monsieur Newman, je suis Teresa Lisbon, une maie d'enfance d'Esmée."

"_ Et alors?" Répondit Tom, d'une façon un peu brusque, ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul de la part de Lisbon.

"_ Comme je n'ai plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis quelques temps je me demandais si vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard."

"_ Non et si jamais je la vois …." Mais il ne finis pas sa phrase.

"_ Je m'inquiète car je me demande aussi comment va Amy, vous savez sa petite fille?"

"_ Je sais pas si elle a un gamin ou non."

.

.

Lisbon, en tant que flic, comprit de suite qu'il lui mentait, il savait où elle était mais ne emblait pas vouloir le lui dire. Il avait surement quelque chose à se reprocher et des frissons parcoururent le dos de Lisbon à la simple pensée de savoir la jeune femme seule avec ces deux types. Elle-même ne se sentait pas à l'aise et pourtant elle n'était pas seule puisque Mike se trouvait juste derrière elle.

.

.

"_ Bon j'ai pas que ça à faire alors au revoir," lança Tom Newman en leur claquant la porte au nez.

.

.

Les cheveux de Lisbon lui volèrent dans le visage lorsque la porte se referma et elle se tourna vers Mike qui affichait une mine peu rassurante. Elle descendit du perron et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler Jane, elle voulait le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle rentrait et elle voulait aussi avoir des nouvelles d'Amy.

Elle n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant que Jane ne décroche.

.

.

"_ Lisbon?" Répondit-il, de la peur dans la voix.

"_ Jane, nous repartons du domicile de Newman, il prétend ne pas avoir vu son ex depuis son arrestation et ne pas savoir qu'il avait une fille."

"_ Et vous le croyez?" S'enquit-il.

"_ Non pas du tout, il ment et ça se voit, expliqua la jeune femme. Nous rentrons et serons là dans…"

Mais alors qu'elle allait finir sa phrase, elle remarqua que Mike courait vers elle et elle n'eu le temps de ne rien faire avant d'entendre l'homme hurler.

"_ Teresa attention," hurla Mike derrière la jeune femme.

"_ Lisbon!" Appela Jane une première fois mais sans réponse. "Lisbon! **TERESA**!"

.

.

Ce fut la dernière chose que Lisbon entendit alors qu'elle était projetée au sol par Mike et que son téléphone se fracassait au sol. Puis, tout devint noir. Sa dernière pensée fut pour Amy, cette petite fille qui avait bel et bien perdu sa maman, et pour Jane, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur et qu'elle n'allait surement pas revoir avant la fin.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

**

* * *

**

Je sens encore un peu de frustration, ne me tuez pas si vous voulez la suite, pitié! * fait sa tête de petite fille suppliante*

Bon, je suis quand même sympa et je vous mets un aperçu du prochain chapitre:

.

_Jane les observa un instant, se souvenant de l'image de Lisbon tenant la petite dans ses bras, lui faisant des sourires, lui parlant doucement. A cette simple pensée, de nouvelles larmes arrivèrent à ses yeux, larmes qu'il laissa encore une fois couler sans retenue, sans se soucier de ce que pourraient dire les gens autour de lui. Il était triste, Lisbon, la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie elle-même, cette femme pour qui il voulait abandonner sa vengeance, cette femme ne serait plus là avec lui. Il était de nouveau seul, maintenant qu'il avait réussit à penser a lui, a son bonheur, a l'amour, il perdait tout de nouveau. Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre cette fois? Et y arriverait-il seulement? Non, pas cette fois._


	7. The end of the investigation

_Salut à tous, voilà le nouveau chapitre. L'attente a été longue et je m'en excuse. J'attendais que ma meilleure amie me renvoi la correction et comme elle est très prise en ce moment ça a été plus long que prévu, mais l'essentiel c'est que la suite soit là non?_

_Je remercie **Pepe64**, **janeandteresa**, **Leelou09** et **Solealuna** pour les commentaires._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**The end of the investigation_  
_**

.

.

.

Jane se tenait toujours à genoux devant le brancard, les mains sur le visage, les larmes coulant à travers ses doigts tremblant. Les souvenirs de la dernière conversation téléphonique d'avec Lisbon lui revenaient en mémoire, la voix inquiète de la jeune femme alors qu'elle lui expliquait ce qu'elle avait appris, les coups de feu résonnant encore à ses oreilles. Finalement l'enquête était finie, il n'aurait pas eu à attendre trop longtemps pour savoir que la mère d'Amy n'était hélas plus de ce monde et la petite fille était a présent orpheline. De nouveau les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, la peine qu'il ressentait était immense, la colère aussi. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas accompagné? Pourquoi était-il resté au CBI alors que la femme qu'il aimait avait eu besoin de lui? Jamais il ne se le pardonnerait, jamais.

Une voix le tira de ses pensées, la voix de son ami Mike. Jane se releva et lui fit face, un pauvre sourire de consolation sur le visage. Mike se rapprocha de lui et les deux hommes tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

.

"_ Je suis désolé Patrick," renifla Mike. "Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur de ma tache."

"_ Ne culpabilise pas Mike," le rassura Jane alors que les larmes inondaient son visage. "Tu n'y es pour rien, personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui allait arriver."

"_ Mais tu m'as demandé de veiller sur elle et…."

.

L'homme éclata en sanglots dans les bras de son ami qui pleura de plus bel.

Tous le monde autour d'eux avait une mine triste, le carnage qui avait eu lieu leur laisserait à jamais des images morbides plein la tête. Que pouvaient-ils dire ou faire pour les consoler? Comment leur redonner le sourire? Rien ni personne ne le pourrait.

Rigsby se trouvait encore à discuter avec les agents de police arrivaient sur place en premier et il apprit que Tom Newman avait tiré sur la jeune brune directement dans le visage, lui arrachant la moitié de la tête. Il eu un haut le cœur et tenta de le cacher mais l'un des agents lui pausa une main sur l'épaule pour lui faire comprendre que lui aussi avait eu la même réaction. Ils parlèrent encore un peu avant que le brun ne rejoigne Cho prés du brancard. Une mèche de cheveux brune dépassait encore du drap et une grande tache rouge auréolait au niveau du visage. Rigsby retint au possible ses sanglots mais finalement, n'y pouvant plus, il laissa ses larmes dévaler librement sur ses joues.

Cho quand a lui ne disait rien, comme toujours, mais on pouvait voir une unique larme couler sur sa joue, signe de sa tristesse. Mais la culpabilité pouvait se voir dans ses yeux, il avait laissé Lisbon seule alors qu'il était de son devoir d'aller avec elle, ordre ou pas il n'aurait pas dû hésiter.

L'asiatique fit un pas vers son ami et stoppa juste ne face de lui, la peur de subir ses reproches, qui seraient justifiées. Mais contre toutes attentes, Jane vint le prendre dans es bras, comme il avait fait avec Mike. Ils avaient tous besoin de soutien et de réconfort, surtout Jane et qui mieux que Cho pourrait l'aider?

.

"_ Jane je…." Commença Cho, mal a l'aise.

"_ Je ne te reproche rien vieux," le rassura le mentaliste, des sanglots dans la voix. "Je sais que tu t'en veux, comme moi-même je m'en veux, mais nous n'aurions rien pu faire pour empêcher ça."

"_ Mais j'aurais dû être avec elle," continua Cho.

"_ Et tu serais peut-etre mort avec elle," termina Jane. "A présent il faut penser à Amy et a ce qu'elle va devenir."

"_ T'as raison."

.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent une voiture arriver. Grace en sortit rapidement et ouvrit la porte arrière, sortant la petite Amy de son siège. Les deux hommes la virent arriver avec le bébé dans les bras. En quittant le CBI la jeune femme l'avait emmené avec elle, ne voulant pas la laisser seule avec n'importe qui. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver ses collègues dans un tel état et elle eu le reflexe de se tourner vers l'ambulance pour vois le brancard, les mèches brunes, Rigsby en larmes alors que cela ne lui arrivait jamais. A cet instant, elle comprit sans même avoir besoin des mots de quoi il retournait, Lisbon était morte. Les larmes envahirent ses yeux mais elle les retint du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas avec Amy tout contre elle. La petite n'avait pas besoin de la voir si triste. Elle était encore un bébé mais elle comprenait certaines choses, de ça elle en était certaine.

Une fois à la hauteur de ses collègues, elle n'eu pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Jane lui prenait la petite des bras et la serrait fort contre lui. Amy protesta un peu puis finit par se laisser faire, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Grace se tourna vers Cho pour en savoir plus, pour confirmer ou infirmer ses soupçons et un seul regard à l'asiatique lui donna la réponse, pas celle qu'elle aurait voulu avoir.

Jane marchait avec Amy dans les bras, l'éloignant de la scène de crime, ne voulant pas qu'elle assiste à tout ça. La petite fille ne disait plus rien, elle avait senti que son protecteur était mal, triste et malgré qu'elle ne soit pas bien âgée, elle savait quand elle pouvait pleurer et quand il fallait qu'elle soit sage.

Le consultant trouva un banc un peu plus loin et y prit place, installant Amy sur ses genoux face à lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de prendre la parole.

.

"_ Ma puce," commença-t-il, "je suis désolé, je t'avais promis de te ramener ta maman mais je n'y suis pas arrivé."

.

Amy le regardait, calme, silencieuse, comme si elle comprenait tout ce qu'il lui disait, comme une grande fille. Elle jouait avec les doigts du blond, lui arrachant pas moment des sourires tandis qu'il continuait de lui parler. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, la petite se mit à pleurer. Jane tenta de la consoler, de la calmer comme il l'avait fait la veille au soir chez Lisbon, mais cela ne marcha pas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et il eu la surprise de voir arriver Van Pelt qui lui prit Amy des bras pour la calmer, ce qui marcha instantanément.

Jane les observa un instant, se souvenant de l'image de Lisbon tenant la petite dans ses bras, lui faisant des sourires, lui parlant doucement. A cette simple pensée, de nouvelles larmes arrivèrent à ses yeux, larmes qu'il laissa encore une fois couler sans retenue, sans se soucier de ce que pourraient dire les gens autour de lui. Il était triste, Lisbon, la femme qu'il aimait plus que sa vie elle-même, cette femme pour qui il voulait abandonner sa vengeance, cette femme ne serait plus là avec lui. Il était de nouveau seul, maintenant qu'il avait réussit à penser a lui, a son bonheur, a l'amour, il perdait tout de nouveau. Comment pourrait-il s'en remettre cette fois? Et y arriverait-il seulement? Non, pas cette fois.

Il finit par se lever et s'éloigna un peu de toute l'agitation pour trouver un coin tranquille. Et c'est alors qu'il entendit des toussotements, légers mais audibles. Une plainte douloureuse lui parvint aux oreilles et il se précipita vers les sons. Il se retrouva derrière la maison et il cru un instant qu'il était mort. Là, en face de lui, tenant à peine sur ses jambes, une femme brune tentait d'avancer. Ni une ni deux, il se précipita sur elle et la prit dans les bras, la soulevant du sol et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.

.

"_ Oh mon Dieu, ce n'est pas possible, vous…."

"_ Jane vous me faites mal," grogna la femme.

"_ Pardon."

.

Et il la reposa au sol, sans toutefois la lâcher, il la prit alors tendrement dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. La jeune femme se laissa faire et alla même jusqu'à l'entourer de ses bras, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle, malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Jane finit par s'écarter pour la regarder un peu mieux, à la recherche de blessure ou de sang, mais il ne trouva rien. Alors il posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé.

.

"_ Comment?"

"_ Je…."

.

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, emportait par une vague de douleur. Elle s'effondra dans les bras du mentaliste qui la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il hurla alors pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider et il vit arriver un secouriste qui prit en charge la jeune femme. Il l'aida ensuite a la porter jusqu'à l'ambulance où elle reçut des soins.

Le blond ne la lâchait plus, la peur de la voir de nouveau disparaitre encore trop présente dans son cœur. Il lui tenait la main, tentant ainsi de lui montrer sa présence a ses cotés.

Finalement, au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux pour se retrouver plongé dans un regard inquiet. Elle tenta de se relever mais une main sur son épaule l'en empêcha.

.

"_ Restez allongé," lui dit son consultant.

"_ Jane…" souffla-t-elle.

"_ Lisbon," répondit-il de la même façon. "Je vous ai cru morte…"

"_ Moi aussi," sourit-elle.

.

Jane se pencha au dessus d'elle et vint déposer ses lèvres sur celles si douces de Lisbon qui s'empressa de lui répondre en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Ils s'embrassèrent a en perdre haleine puis se séparèrent par manque d'air mais restèrent front contre front.

.

"_ Que s'est-il passé?" Demanda Jane.

"_ Lorsque les coups de feu ont commencé, Mike s'est jeté sur moi et il a pris une balle," répondit-elle. "Comment va-il?"

"_ Il va bien, la balle l'a touché à l'épaule mais est ressortie."

"_ Tant mieux, c'est un super garde du corps."

"_ Oui c'est vrai."

"_ Ensuite, j'ai vu Newman prendre la fuite et je l'ai suivi jusque derrière la maison et nous nous sommes battus. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, j'ai pris un coup sur la tête et lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai entendu du bruit. Je me suis levée et c'est là que je vous ai vu."

.

Jane était soulagé, Lisbon allait bien. Quelques bleus par-ci par-là mais rien de bien grave. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie mais à présent ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

Mais soudain, Lisbon se tourna vers lui, le regard interrogatif.

.

"_ Pourquoi avez-vous cru que j'étais morte?" S'enquit-elle.

"_ Nous… nous avons trouvé un corps, une femme brune…"

"_ Mais comment avez-vous pu me confondre avec un autre?"

"_ Elle a reçu une balle… en plein visage et…"

.

C'est alors que Lisbon comprit toute la peine qu'avait dû ressentir Jane en voyant le corps, les cheveux bruns et le manque de visage. Il avait cru que c'était elle, ne la voyant nulle part. Mais ce n'était pas elle, alors qui était-ce?

.

"_ Oh mon Dieu," souffla-t-elle.

"_ Quoi? Que se passe-t-il? Vous avez mal quelque part?"

"_ Non c'est… le corps c'est… Esmée…"

"_ Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé mais avons pensé que Newman l'avait tué et que c'est la raison pour laquelle il vous a tiré dessus."

"_ Et vous aviez raison mais le corps que vous avez retrouvé c'est elle. Que va-t-il arriver a Amy a présent?"

"_ Je vais la prendre avec moi," lui répondit Jane le plus calmement du monde.

"_ Vous…"

"_ Avec vous si vous le voulez bien."

.

Cela sonnait comme une proposition, une proposition alléchante et Lisbon sourit, heureuse de cette proposition. Elle se jeta au cou de Jane et l'embrassa longuement. Jane lui répondit en la serrant contre lui, passant ses mains dans sa chevelure brune, appréciant le contact de leur corps l'un contre l'autre. La jeune femme passa ses mains dans le dos de son consultant et le pressa contre elle, ne voulant plus se défaire de lui.

Ils s'écartèrent finalement et elle put voir le sourire de Jane, ce sourire qui avait fait battre son cœur des le premier jour.

.

"_ Je dois prendre ça pour un oui?" Questionna-t-il.

.

Et en réponse elle lui déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres.

Des raclements de gorge les sortirent de leur bulle et ils firent face à trois agents ainsi qu'à une petite fille. Lisbon sourit un peu plus en voyant Amy tendre ses petits bras vers elle et elle n'hésita pas à la prendre dans es bras. Elle serra l'enfant tout contre son cœur et elle sentit Jane les entourer de ses bras. On aurait dit une famille.

Les trois agents s'éloignèrent, laissant un peu d'intimité à leur patronne et à son consultant, qui était bien plus à en juger leur façon de se tenir.

oOoOoOoOo

Quelques heures plus tard, Jane et Lisbon étaient confortablement installés sur le canapé du salon de la jeune femme. Ils regardaient un film tout en discutant doucement afin de ne pas réveiller la petite Amy qui dormait dans un petit couffin qu'ils avaient installé à leurs pieds. Lisbon sentait que Jane avait une question à lui poser et elle savait parfaitement ce que c'était. Elle sourit intérieurement en attendant qu'il se lance, ce qui ne tarda pas.

"_ Lisbon, j'ai une question à vous poser."

"_ Et je n'y répondrais que lorsque tu m'appelleras Teresa."

.

Jane la regarda, surprit de sa réponse mais heureux de l'entendre. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement avant de reprendre.

.

"_ Teresa, j'ai une question à te poser."

.

Lisbon apprécia de l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Combien de fois en avait-elle rêvé? Cela sonnait si bien à ses oreilles qu'elle eut envie de l'appeler aussi par son prénom.

.

"_ Je t'écoute Patrick."

"_ Pourquoi as-tu un siège pour bébé chez toi?"

.

Lisbon plongea ses yeux dans les siens, elle pouvait voir la curiosité et la peur dans son regard. Elle comprenait la curiosité mais pas la peur. De quoi pourrait-il avoir peur avec une telle question?

Et là, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

.

"_ Oh non, je n'ai pas et n'ai jamais eu d'enfant si c'est-ce que tu penses."

"_ Alors pourquoi?"

"_ J'ai trois frères si tu te rappelles bien et eux ont des enfants."

.

Alors là, Jane ne sut pas quoi dire. Il n'y avait même pas pensé et lorsqu'elle le lui rappela il se traita mentalement d'idiot. C'était évident. Elle avait des neveux et nièces, donc elle avait logiquement un siège pour les fois où ils venaient chez elle.

Jane se rapprocha d'elle, lui déposa un tendre baiser sur la tempe et lui souffla a l'oreille.

.

"_ Ça te dirais d'en avoir?"

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

Le prochain poste sera pour Dimanche, en attendant je vous donne un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre, histoire de vous donner envi:

_"Lisbon se rapprocha de Jane et vint déposer une multitude de baiser sur le visage du mentaliste dont les mains étaient passées sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme, allant a la rencontre de sa peau si douce. Il sentit une vague de désir prendre possession de son corps et captura les lèvres de Lisbon qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien être."_

C'est court mais ça vous donne une idée de ce qui vous attend. A dans quelques jours.


	8. Deserved rest

_Encore un nouveau chapitre qui je pense vous plaira beaucoup._

_Un grand merci à tout ceux qui me laissent des commentaires. Je suis un peu rapide mais il est tard, ou plutôt très tôt le matin mais je voulais vous poster la suite de cette fic._

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Deserved rest**

.**  
**

.

.

Lisbon était encore sous le choc de la question de Jane. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis la veille. Elle se tourna complètement vers lui, fixant ses yeux bleus, voyant à quel point il était sérieux. Que pouvait-elle faire face à un tel regard, à une telle détermination, à tant de sincérité? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment songé à avoir des enfants, son travail étant bien trop dangereux et incertain pour fonder une famille. Et puis sa vie personnelle avait été si vide ces derniers temps qu'elle ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question. Mais à présent il lui fallait faire face à cette réalité et ce n'était pas facile. Que lui répondre? Il semblait tant le vouloir qu'elle avait peur de le décevoir, de lui faire de la peine. Mais était-il lui-même prêt à ça? Cela ne serait-il pas trop dur suite à ce qu'il était arrivé à sa famille? Saurait-il aimer cet enfant autant qu'il avait aimé sa fille?

Jane attendait toujours la réponse de Lisbon. Il savait que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère, lui-même ayant eu du mal à y penser. Sa petite fille serait bien grande à présent si ce monstre qu'était Red John ne l'avait pas arraché à la vie si tôt et il songeait souvent à ce qu'elle serait devenue, une ravissante jeune fille qui aurait fait tourner la tête de pas mal de garçon. Bien sûr, en père protecteur qu'il était, il aurait passé son temps à tenter de faire fuir les divers prétendants, mais il aurait vraiment été heureux de le faire.

A présent, il était avec Lisbon, une femme magnifique, merveilleuse et avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, certes, mais ils se connaissaient si bien qu'il n'avait pas de doute à ce sujet. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La vie leur avait donné une seconde chance d'être heureux et il ne voulait pas passer à coté. Il voulait une nouvelle famille, avec Lisbon et Amy.

En repensant à la petite fille, il tourna la tête et l'observa dormir. Elle était si belle, si fragile et si seule. Elle n'avait plus ni mère ni père, bien jeune pour être seule au monde.

Lisbon revint sur Terre lorsqu'elle sentit Jane bouger et se tourner vers le bébé. Elle laissa ses yeux se perdre dans le vague en repensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle avait découvert Amy dans ce panier et qu'elle avait demandé à Jane de lui venir en aide. Il avait été si merveilleux avec la petite, si gentil et attentionné. Mais il avait également été si compréhensif envers elle, ne se moquant pas de son manque de savoir faire, restant simplement l'ami dont elle avait besoin.

Le fait qu'ils se soient rapprochés ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça. Elle sentait depuis un moment que les choses évoluaient entre elle et son consultant et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne franchissent le pas. L'arrivée d'Amy n'avait fait qu'accélérer les choses et elle en était heureuse. Lisbon repensa également à la perte de la petite fille, sa mère étant morte pour la protéger d'un père dangereux, un mauvais départ dans la vie. Qu'allait-il advenir d'elle à présent? Finirait-elle dans une de ces institutions où on placé les enfants seuls sans même s'en occuper vraiment, les laissant se débrouiller seuls?

Définitivement elle ne le voulait pas, elle savait à quel point ce n'était pas facile de vivre dans un endroit pareil, cela avait été dur pour elle alors qu'en serait-il pour un bébé? Peut-être aurait-elle la chance d'être adopté ou alors attendrait-elle la majorité pour être libre et faire sa vie.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue à cette simple pensée, Amy ne trouvant personne pour prendre soin d'elle, seule au monde au milieu d'autres enfants comme elle. Triste ironie.

Elle sentit un doigt venir à la rencontre de sa larme et elle releva les yeux pour tomber dans le regard océan de Jane. Il était interrogatif et voulait sûrement savoir ce qui la rendait si triste. Elle renifla et vint se serrer contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras, le serrant contre elle le plus possible. Il ne se fit pas prier pour l'entourer à son tour et posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme, attendant qu'elle lui parle.

.

"_ Je ne veux pas qu'Amy vive ce que j'ai vécu," souffla-t-elle.

"_ Quoi?" Questionna Jane qui ne voyait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"_ Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit placée dans une de ces institutions qui aident soit disant les enfants."

"_ Ça n'arrivera pas," certifia-t-il.

"_ Comment peux-tu le savoir?"

"_ Je te l'ai dit, je vais l'adopter, nous allons l'adopter et elle sera notre enfant."

"_ Notre enfant," répéta Lisbon, ayant encore du mal à y croire.

"_ Oui, notre enfant et pas besoin d'en avoir d'autre, je l'aime déjà comme si elle était ma fille, en plus c'est un beau mélange de nous deux."

"_ Que veux-tu dire?" Questionna Lisbon qui ne voyait pas en quoi la petite fille pouvait être un mélange de son consultant et d'elle-même.

"_ Elle a de magnifique cheveux bruns et de merveilleux yeux bleus."

.

Lisbon se desserra de Jane et se pencha pour voir la petite princesse. C'est vrai qu'elle avait de beaux cheveux bruns, mais pour ses yeux il faudrait attendre qu'elle se réveille pour le savoir, la jeune femme n'ayant même pas pris le temps d'y faire attention.

Et comme si elle avait senti qu'on l'observait, Amy ouvrit de grands yeux bleus et fixa Lisbon, attendant de savoir pourquoi elle la fixait ainsi.

La jeune femme se leva pour aller prendre Amy dans ses bras. Oui, ses yeux étaient magnifiques et elle était vraiment un beau mélange de Teresa Lisbon et de Patrick Jane, même s'ils n'étaient pas ses parents.

Amy jouait avec les cheveux de Lisbon, le tirant doucement à l'aide de ses petites mains. Elle riait et elle contamina la jeune femme qui se mit à rire avec elle.

Jane observait les deux femmes de sa vie. Deux brunettes pour qui il serait prêt à tout. Lisbon était vraiment à l'aise avec ce bébé alors que la veille elle avait peur de se retrouver seule avec elle. "L'instinct maternel" pensa-t-il.

Il se leva à son tour et vint les entourer de ses bras. Lisbon reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Jane, totalement à l'aise face à la situation tandis qu'Amy baillait à pleine bouche.

.

"_ Il semblerait que la princesse ait encore besoin de dormir," annonça Jane.

"_ Je vais monter la coucher," lança Lisbon en s'éloignant de Jane à contre cœur.

.

Le blond la regarda monter l'escalier, parlant doucement à la petite Amy qui n'écoutait même plus, ses petits yeux papillonnant pour rester ouvert encore quelques instants. Il se retrouva seul dans le salon et décida d'aller se faire un thé ainsi qu'un café pour Lisbon. Tandis qu'il remplissait la bouilloire, il repensa à la question qu'il avait posée plus tôt à Lisbon, cette question à laquelle il n'avait toujours pas de réponse.

Il savait que Lisbon n'était pas prête à avoir d'enfants, elle avait encore trop de doutes sur ses capacités à s'occuper d'Amy alors avoir un enfant à elle. C'était peut-être trop tôt, il ne voulait pas la perdre pour une quelconque envie de fonder une famille.

Le temps passa et Jane avait presque fini son thé mais Lisbon n'était toujours pas revenue. Intrigué, il posa sa tasse sur le comptoir de la cuisine et monta la rejoindre. Il fit le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas réveiller Amy. En arrivant devant la chambre du bébé, il trouva Lisbon penchée au dessus du berceau improvisé qu'il avait installé la veille. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi, elle semblait s'être vraiment attachée a cette petite. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui entoura la taille de ses bras. Elle sursauta légèrement puis se laissa aller contre lui, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

.

"_ Désolée mais je ne parvenais pas à la laisser," s'excusa-t-elle.

"_ Ce n'est rien, j'aurais sûrement fait la même chose," la rassura Jane. "Mais il va falloir réchauffer ton café."

"_ C'est gentil mais je n'en ai pas très envie. J'ai plutôt envie d'aller me coucher."

"_ D'accord."

.

Jane lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et ils sortirent de la chambre sans bruit, main dans la main. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Lisbon, Jane lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres, baiser auquel la jeune femme répondit avec plaisir, entourant sa nuque de ses mains, se serrant contre lui. Sentir les bras de Jane autour de sa taille, lui fit du bien et provoqua une série de frissons qui lui parcoururent le corps. Elle avait envie de plus que cette simple étreinte, plus que ce tendre baiser, elle avait envie de lui mais ne savait pas comment le lui dire, la peur qu'il ne refuse peut-être.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et Jane se dirigea vers l'escalier, prêt à reprendre sa place sur le canapé comme la nuit précédent.

Lisbon resta là, sans rien dire, n'osant pas lui demander de rester avec elle. Mais elle le comprenait, il était peut-être trop tôt pour aller aussi loin, leur relation étant encore toute fraîche. Elle se passa un doigt sur les lèvres, se souvenant de la douceur de leur baiser, de l'intensité de cet échange et entra dans sa chambre en souriant. Elle ne se passerait jamais de la présence de son consultant.

La jeune femme se changea et se coucha, ayant toutes ses pensées tournée vers Jane.

Au milieu de la nuit, un hurlement réveilla Jane en sursaut et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour savoir d'où il provenait. Ni une ni deux, il se leva et monta l'escalier en courant pour arriver dans la chambre de Lisbon. La jeune femme se battait contre un démon invisible, gesticulant dans tous les sens, criant, pleurant, appelant son consultant à l'aide.

Jane se précipita vers le lit et vint l'entourer de ses bras, tenant de la calmer, de la réconforter.

.

"_ Lisbon, Lisbon calme-toi," lui dit-il alors que la jeune femme se débattait face à lui, toujours endormis.

"_ NON! Jane, Jane aide moi."

"_ Lisbon, Teresa calme toi je suis là."

.

Petit à petit les mouvements de la jeune femme se calmèrent et elle finit pas ouvrir les yeux, réalisant que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle releva les yeux et tomba sur Jane qui la regardait, inquiet.

.

"_ Patrick", souffla-t-elle avant de se laissée aller contre lui.

"_ Je suis là Teresa, je ne te laisse pas."

.

Il la serra un peu plus contre lui et s'installa confortablement dans le lit avec elle. Il lui entoura la taille de ses bras protecteurs et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe tandis qu'elle reprenait une respiration normale. Lorsqu'enfin elle fut complètement calmée, elle se tourna vers lui et laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

.

"_ Je suis désolée," s'excusa-t-elle.

"_ Pourquoi?" Demanda Jane, intrigué.

"_ D'être faible," répondit-elle en pleurant de nouveau.

"_ Tu n'es pas faible, tu as juste peur, ça arrive a tous le monde. Moi aussi j'ai peur parfois, comme hier par exemple."

"_ Tu as eu peur?"

"_ J'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai entendu ces coups de feu, lorsque ta voix a disparu et lorsque je suis arrivé et que j'ai vu le corps de…. J'ai eu peur que ce soit toi et que tu sois morte avant que…"

"_ Mais je suis là, en vie, avec toi."

"_ Et je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel pour ça."

.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé, laissant toute sa peur, toutes ses craintes s'envoler pour laisser place à l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle mais restèrent tout de même l'un contre l'autre.

Finalement, après quelques minutes de silence, Jane se détacha de la jeune femme et commença à se lever mais une main se posa sur son bras.

.

"_ Reste," souffla Lisbon.

.

Jane sourit et se réinstalla sur le lit, prenant de nouveau Lisbon contre lui et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent. La peur de la veille reléguée au second plan, laissant sa place à leur amour.

Ils tentèrent de retrouver le sommeil, oubliant le mauvais rêve de la jeune femme, mais celui-ci était encore bien trop présent dans son esprit. Elle se colla alors plus proche de son compagnon et ce dernier déposa un baiser tendre sur le haut de sa tête. Lisbon sourit et lui embrassa le cou et remonta jusqu'à trouver ses lèvres. Soudain elle eut envi de plus que de simple baisers, elle voulait se rapprocher encore plus de lui, pour ainsi lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait.

Lisbon se rapprocha alors encore plus de Jane et vint déposer une multitude de baiser sur le visage du mentaliste dont les mains étaient passées sous le T-shirt de la jeune femme, allant a la rencontre de sa peau si douce. Il sentit une vague de désir prendre possession de son corps et captura les lèvres de Lisbon qui laissa échapper un soupir de bien être. Il sourit contre ses lèvres et laissa glisser ses mains dans son dos, remontant petit à petit, laissant la chaleur de son corps se propager à celui de la femme qu'il aimait. Celle-ci se cambra contre lui et elle put sentir a quel point il l'aimait, ou du moins, a quel point il aimait son corps. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et se rapprocha de son oreille pour lui souffler quelques mots.

.

"_ Monsieur Jane aurait-il une idée derrière la tête?" Souffla-t-elle sensuellement.

.

Rien que ça déclencha en lui une vague de désir comme il n'en avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps. Cette femme était l'incarnation même du fruit défendu, celui dont on avait envi mais qu'on ne devait absolument pas toucher. Et là, il était à deux doigts de succomber à la tentation.

.

"_ Laisse toi aller," lui souffla-t-elle de nouveau.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

_La suite arrivera Dimanche, en attendant portez vous bien._


	9. Beautiful Night

_Après une trop longue attente de la correction de mon chapitre par mon amie, ne voyant rien revenir je me suis quand même décidé à vous poster la suite, alors pardonnez-moi s'il y a ds fautes._

_Ce chapitre est un peu…..ht alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire \o/_

_Merci encore à **Leelou09**, **janeandteresa**, **Pasca** et **Pepe64** pour vos commentaires._

_Bone lecture à tous,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Beautifull Night**

.

.

.

Jane ne savait pas s'il devait vraiment se laissé aller ou pas. Il avait très envi d'aller plus loin avec Lisbon, il en avait envi depuis si longtemps, mais elle était encore trop fragile, trop faible et il ne voulait pas profiter d'elle. Aussi s'écarta-t-il de la jeune femme, la laissant inquiète sur le lit. Il se releva et lui tourna le dos, admirant la ville qui s'étendait de l'autre coté de la vitre de la chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir encore a tout ce qu'il se passé, a tout les changements auxquels il devait faire face.

Il aimait Lisbon, de ça il en était certain, il l'aimait plus que tout et de voir le corps de cette jeune femme brune plus tôt dans la journée lui avait fait ressentir la même peine que celle qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait trouvé le corps de sa femme des années plus tôt.

Il voulait montrer a Lisbon a quel point il l'aimait, il voulait lui transmettre son amour, mais il la savait encore sous le choc de son agression par Tom Newman. Il n'était pas sure qu'elle le voulait vraiment. Peut-etre voulait-elle seulement se prouver qu'elle était bien en vie et rien de plus.

Et il y avait aussi Red John. S'il apprenait que Patrick Jane avait fait don deuil et qu'il avait une autre personne dans sa vie, peut-etre, non certainement, s'en prendrait-il a elle et il la perdrait comme il avait perdu sa famille. Il ne voulait pas encore perdre une personne chère à son cœur, il ne voulait pas devoir de nouveau faire un deuil.

Lisbon était toujours sur son lit, son T-shirt remontait jusqu'en haut de sa cuisse, là où Jane l'avait laissé avant de se séparer d'elle.

Qu'avait-elle fait de mal? Était-elle allait trop vite avec lui? Lui avait-elle fait peur? N'Était-il pas encore prêt pour ça? Ou alors….

.

"Mais oui bien sure", pensa-t-elle.

.

Elle se leva, remit son vêtement en place et rejoignit Jane devant la fenêtre. Elle arriva derrière lui et lui entoura la taille de ses bras, plaçant sa tête contre son dos.

Jane l'avait sentit arriver et s'était laissé faire, aimant trop le contacte de son corps contre le sien. Il posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme et entrelaça leurs doigts, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'avait rien contre elle. Lisbon se déplaça jusqu'à se retrouver face a lui, toujours contre lui, mais la tête contre son torse cette fois. Elle posa sa tête et put ainsi sentir les battements de son cœur.

.

"_ Que se passe-t-il Patrick?" interrogea Lisbon.

"_ Je … je ne veux pas profiter de toi", lui répondit-il dans un souffle.

.

Lisbon resta muette un moment, assimilant les mots qu'il venait de prononcer. Alors il avait peur de la heurter, de la faire souffrir, de profiter d'elle. Mais en quoi profiterait-il d'elle? Elle ne comprenait pas. Alors elle releva la tête et capta son regard, parlant avec ses yeux, sachant qu'il verrait ainsi qu'elle était sincère. Elle lui sourit et il lui sourit en retour, caressant sa joue tendrement avec sa main.

.

"_ Tu ne profites pas de moi", lui souffla-t-elle en rapprochant son visage du sien. "Je pense plutôt que c'est moi qui vais profiter de toi."

.

Et leurs lèvres se touchèrent, tendrement, délicatement, sensuellement. La main de Jane quitta la joue de Lisbon pour se rendre dans son cou puis derrière sa nuque et la rapprocha encore plus de lui. Il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres et passer ses mains dans son dos, le plaquant contre son corps qui en réclamait plus, beaucoup plus. Elle passa ses mains sous la chemise de Jane et commença à lui caresser la peau du dos, provoquant chez lui des frissons de désir.

Jane caressa les lèvres de Lisbon de sa langue, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche, ce qu'elle fit volontiers et il laissa sa langue partir à la rencontre de sa jumelle. Ce simple touché les électrisa tout les deux et Lisbon cru défaillir lorsque Jane passa sa main sous son T-shirt et la remonta jusqu'à la poser sur son sein. Elle se resserra encore plus contre lui, ses jambes menaçant de ne plus la soutenir.

Jane malaxa le sein tendrement, arrachant des gémissements à la femme chère à son cœur. Son autre main était descendue sur sa cuisse et il l'aida à remonter sa jambe pour la maintenir contre sa hanche, rapprochant ainsi leurs parties intimes. Lisbon pouvait ainsi sentir a quel point elle lui faisait de l'effet.

.

"_ Mon Dieu Jane…" gémit-elle contre lui. " Le lit… vite…"

.

Il s'exécuta et la fit reculer sur un pied tout en la soutenant. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle. Lisbon sentit le lit contre sa jambe et se laissa tomber sur le matelas, entrainant Jane avec elle. Il se retrouva ainsi sur elle et en profita pour quitter sa bouche et partir a la découverte de son cou, y déposant de tendres baisers enflammés. Lisbon rejeta la tête en arrière, se mordant les lèvres pour étouffer ses gémissements de plus en plus incontrôlables. Il savait y faire, il n'y avait pas de doutes la dessus et elle aimait ça.

La jeune femme remonta sa deuxième jambe et les enroula toutes les deux autour des fesses de son beau consultant, permettant ainsi a sexe de se toucher a travers le tissu de leurs vêtements. Jane poussa un râle rauque tout en continuant sa progression sur le corps de Lisbon. Ses mains avaient abandonnés ses seins pour lui retirer son T-shirt qui était définitivement de trop et Lisbon dû relever les bras pour le faire passer au dessus de sa tête. Elle était à présent en sous vêtements devant l'homme de son cœur et elle n'en était nullement gênée. Une toute petite rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues, mais cela venait surtout de la chaleur de son corps. Jane avait éveillait en elle un vrai feu prêt à la consumer entièrement.

.

"_ Patrick… Je te veux en moi… maintenant…." parvint-elle à dire entre deux gémissements.

"_ Pas encore, c'est trop tôt."

.

Alors pour le rendre aussi impatient qu'elle, Lisbon attrapa la boucle de sa ceinture, l'ouvrit et fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, s'aidant de ses cuisses par petits mouvements, provoquant encore plus de plaisir chez le mentaliste. Il se retrouva alors en boxer et chemise, mais Lisbon n'en avait pas finit et à peine le pantalon au sol, elle s'attaqua aux boutons de la chemise. Mais il y en avait trop alors elle arracha le tissu et l'envoya rejoindre le reste sur le sol a coté de son lit. Ils étaient a présent presqu'a égalité. Pour que l'équation soit parfaite, elle glissa sa main dans le boxer de son homme et vint a la rencontre de l'objet de ses désirs. Par des mouvements lents et précis, elle fit monter encore plus le désir en lui et il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Jane remonte retrouver ses lèvres.

.

"_ Tu vas me tuer Teresa", lui dit-il a l'oreille alors que sa main descendait dans la culotte de sa partenaire.

.

Elle se cambra contre lui, remontant le bassin lorsqu'il toucha sa partie la plus sensible et elle ne pu empêcher un long gémissement de franchir ses lèvres.

A présent Jane était aussi impatient qu'elle et les sous vêtements disparurent rapidement, les laissant nu l'un sur l'autre, leur peau en contacte direct.

.

"_ Maintenant…" ce fut la seule chose que Lisbon parvint à dire.

.

Et Jane entra en elle d'un mouvement lent et précis, la faisant se cambrer davantage contre lui. Il resta immobile un moment puis, une femme qu'elle fut habituée a sa présence en elle, il commença des mouvements de va et vient.

Lisbon plaqua ses mains sur les fesses de Jane et le guida en elle, augmentant ainsi le plaisir.

Les deux amants étaient heureux, ils s'étaient enfin trouvé, ils se prouvaient leur amour l'un pour l'autre de la façon la plus tendre qui soit.

Des gémissements et des petits cries résonnèrent dans la chambre alors que la nuit touchait presqu'a sa fin. Le matin les trouva enlaçait, tendrement endormit l'un contre l'autre.

Ce fut Jane qui ouvrit les yeux le premier. Il admira sa belle endormie quelques minutes puis se leva lentement pour ne pas la réveiller et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner.

Alors qu'il s'occupait du café de Lisbon, il sentit deux bras lui entourer la taille et il se retourna pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de sa belle. Le baiser dura longtemps, puis Jane passa ses mains sous les fesses de Lisbon et la souleva, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Il la déposa sur le comptoir de la cuisine et fit descendre ses lèvres le long de son visage, de son cou, de son épaule et finit sa course entre ses seins. Lisbon se laissa faire, trop heureuse de sa façon de lui dire bonjour.

Encore une fois, les vêtements disparurent et la jeune femme eut alors une vue imprenable sur le désir de son amant. Elle sourit, décidément il en fallait peu pour le satisfaire.

De ses jambes elle le rapprocha de lui et elle sentit son membre prendre une fois de plus possession de son corps, la pénétrant tendrement. Il se mouvait en elle avec tant de tendresse que les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Jane les remarqua et il s'en inquiéta.

.

"_ Je t'ais fait mal?" S'enquit-il.

"_ Non. Continu."

.

Il ne se fit pas prier et il recommença a bouger en elle, la faisant frissonner contre lui. De nouveau les gémissements emplir la pièce et ce fut le cri d'un bébé qui les ramena a la réalité, malheureusement pour eux. Mais ils ne séparément pas tout de suite, ne pouvant pas se quitter a ce moment précis. Lisbon sentit monter en elle une vague de chaleur et elle poussa un dernier cri de plaisir en même temps que Jane.

Finalement, le mentaliste se retira de sa compagne et la fit descendre du comptoir en lui souriant. Il lui déposa un dernier baiser avant de monter se laver tandis que Lisbon se rhabillait pour faire le biberon d'Amy.

.

.

.

**TBC…**

* * *

La suite sera en ligne Dimanche, comme pour mon autre fic, et si j'ai le temps avec un nouvel OS, d'ailleurs je m'excuse de ne pas en poster plus souvent mais ces dernières semaines je travaillais trop pour écrire, 12h par jours 7 jours sur 7 je n'avais pas la force de le faire, mais je vais me rattraper. J'ai en ce moment 2 OS en court d'écriture, je vous laisse choisir lequel des deux vous voulez en premier:

* Balle perdue

* Regagner ta confiance

.

Je les ais commencé il y a plusieurs semaines mais pas prit le temps de les finir.

A vos clavier les amis.

Ah oui, le petit aperçu du prochain chapitre, j'allais oublier:

.

_"Lisbon se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, dans son lit, encore en pyjama, ne se rappelant même pas comment elle y était arrivée. Elle s'étira et bailla avant de se lever, partant a la recherche de Jane. Elle ne le trouva nulle part et son cœur s'accéléra a l'idée qu'il puisse être partit, la laissant seule, l'abandonnant comme tous les autres avant lui. Elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue à cette simple pensée."_

Maintenant je vous laisse vous poser des questions, niark niark niark


	10. Tenderness moments

_Je vous poste rapidement le chapitre 10 et le 11 dans la foulée, je suis en retard pour le boulot mais c'est pas grave, c'est calme le soir en ce moment. Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir oublié._

_Merci encore à tous pour vos coms, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que vous aimez ma fic._

_Bonne lecture_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Tenderness moments**

.

.

.**_  
_**

Tandis que Lisbon s'occupait d'Amy, Jane décida de faire quelque chose pour elles, pour la jeune femme qu'il aimait tant et pour la fillette qui méritait le bonheur. Il prit son téléphone portable et sortit dans le jardin, s'assurant ainsi que Lisbon ne l'entendrait pas. Il ne savait pas s'il allait obtenir ce qu'il désirait, alors il ne voulait pas que Teresa puisse l'entendre, elle serait bien trop déçu si jamais cela ne fonctionnait pas.

Il s'installa sur un petit banc non loin de la porte de la cuisine et composa un numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir bien souvent utilisé, sans ne jamais le dire à personne.

La sonnerie retentit, trois fois avant qu'une voix mélodieuse ne lui réponde.

.

"_ Bureau du Juge Hodgins, Melissa a l'appareil," entendit-il.

"_ Melissa toujours aussi charmante," répondit-il, séducteur.

"_ Patrick Jane, cela faisait longtemps que je ne vous avais pas entendu. Que puis-je pour vous?"

"_ Je voudrais avoir une entrevue rapidement avec le juge s'il vous plaît."

"_ C'est-à-dire que le juge est très pris en ce moment," s'excusa-t-elle, vraiment embêtée pour lui.

"_ C'est vraiment très important que je le vois et rapidement," s'expliqua-t-il, prouvant ainsi l'importance de sa requête. "Il en va de l'avenir d'une petite fille de tout juste six mois."

"_ Attendez un moment je vais voir s'il peut vous recevoir entre deux rendez-vous."

.

Il fut mis en attente et, seulement une minute plus tard, la voix de la secrétaire se fit de nouveau entendre, plus joyeuse cette fois.

.

"_ Vous pouvez venir vers quatorze heures, mais ne soyez pas en retard."

"_ Il n'y a aucun risque," certifia-t-il avant de raccrocher le sourire aux lèvres.

.

Le mentaliste se leva pois regagna l'intérieur de la maison avec la sensation de bien faire les choses. Une partie de son plan fonctionnait, ne restait plus qu'a convaincre le juge et ce serait bon. Il ne serait pas très difficile de le convaincre, cet homme était d'une grande bonté et il adorait les enfants. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que les pauvres petits qui se présentaient devant lui aient une chance de s'en sortir et cette fois ne serait pas différente. Apres tout Amy n'avait plus de famille alors autant lui en trouver une et qui de mieux que Teresa Lisbon et lui-même pour jouer le rôle de ses parents? Il sourit rien qu'en y pensant, il allait avoir la chance d'être de nouveau père et cela n'avait pas de prix.

Il se prépara sa tasse de thé, celle qu'il se faisait lorsque Lisbon était arrivée plus tôt, et la bu tranquillement, assis a la table de la cuisine, les pensées tournées vers la jeune femme et la petite fille a l'étage. Sa nouvelle famille.

Un bruit de pas dans l'escalier lui apprit que Lisbon avait finit de nourrir la petite et qu'elle venait boire son café, qu'il avait préalablement réchauffé. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, il put voir son visage rayonner de bonheur et il sut a quoi attribuer cette joie. Le fait de s'occuper d'un bébé avait changé la jeune femme, lui avait permit de s'ouvrir plus aux autres, de devenir celle qu'elle rêvait secrètement d'être. Elle était faite pour être mère, il n'y avait aucun doute et Jane ferait tout pour l'aider à y parvenir.

Il se leva pour aller a sa rencontre et la prit dans es bras, lui déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe. Il la sentit se détendre encore plus contre lui et passer ses mains dans son dos, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle. Elle semblait s'être bien habituée a l'avoir avec elle au réveil et dans les gestes de la vie quotidienne et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle, de son sourire, de son regard, de sa peau, de ses baisers… en bref d'elle.

Il se décala légèrement pour pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Il remarqua alors qu'elle était fatiguée, des cernes trônaient fièrement sous ses beaux yeux émeraudes et il s'en voulu de lui avoir volé une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais il ne regretta en rien leur nuit d'amour.

Lisbon baillât une première fois, puis une seconde et a la troisième, elle se sentit partir en arrière mais être retenu par des bras puissant qui la ramenèrent contre un torse chaud. Elle ferma les yeux, l'odeur de Jane la rassurant et se laissa complètement aller contre lui. Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée, le contre coup de la veille surement. Elle n'avait pas voulut aller a l'hôpital, préférant rentrer chez elle avec son consultant et le bébé. Mais à présent la fatigue reprenait ses droits et elle sentait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir pour de bon. Elle passa ses mains dans le dos de Jane et se pelotonna contre lui, come une petite fille a sa poupée préférée. Elle voulait pouvoir profiter de lui à elle seule encore un petit moment avant de devoir se préparer pour aller travailler.

.

"_ Tu devrais remonter te coucher," entendit-elle dans les brumes de son esprit ensommeillé. "Tu tombe de fatigue."

"_ Mmmm," grogna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

"_ Viens."

.

Et elle se sentit soulevée. Jane la serra étroitement contre lui, une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos, la portant jusqu'à sa chambre. Instinctivement, elle passa ses mains dans son cou et se serra un peu plus contre lui, savourant le torse qui lui servait d'oreiller. Elle entendit une porte qui s'ouvrit et le plancher grincer sous les pas du mentaliste. Elle se retrouva sur son lit mais ne protesta même pas, bien trop heureuse de l'attention qu'il lui portait.

Jane la borda et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front, souriant contre elle lorsqu'il l'entendit soupirer de bien être. Elle était vraiment devenue une autre femme en l'espace de deux jours. La présence d'Amy avait été bénéfique pour elle et pour lui, leur permettant de se rapprocher, de s'avouer et de devenir le couple qu'ils rêvaient d'être depuis si longtemps.

Il se releva et quitta la chambre silencieusement, ne voulant pas la réveiller. Une fois dans le couloir, il alla voir la petite, s'assurant qu'elle dormait elle aussi. Il la veilla quelques minutes, ne se lassant pas de l'observer, la trouvant toujours plus belle. C'Était un petit ange, ne pleurant que lorsqu'elle avait faim ou qu'elle avait besoin d'être changée. Cette enfant était la réincarnation de l'enfant parfait.

Il se pencha sur elle et lui déposa également un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la chambre et d'aller à la salle de bain afin de se préparer pour son rendez-vous. Il ne devait pas être en retard, pas cette fois, c'était bien trop important pour qu'il se le permette.

Une fois prêt, il laissa un mot a Lisbon, la rassurant sur son absence au cas où elle se réveillerait avant qu'il ne rentre, prit les clés de sa DS et sortit de la maison. Son avenir allait se jouer d'ici peu, le sien et celui des deux femmes de sa vie.

C'est avec un immense sourire qu'il prit la route et qu'il se rendit chez le juge Hodgins, mais avec une légère appréhension. Il pria pour que tout se passe bien et qu'en rentrant il ait une bonne nouvelle à annoncer à Lisbon.

oOoOoOo

Lisbon se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, dans son lit, encore en pyjama, ne se rappelant même pas comment elle y était arrivée. Elle s'étira et bailla avant de se lever, partant a la recherche de Jane. Elle ne le trouva nulle part et son cœur s'accéléra a l'idée qu'il puisse être partit, la laissant seule, l'abandonnant comme tous les autres avant lui. Elle laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue à cette simple pensée. Apres lui avoir prouvé a quel point elle l'aimait, il partait et la laissait seule, comme si leur nuit ne signifiait rien pour lui, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une prise de plus dans son tableau de chasse. Elle ne le croyait pas comme ça, elle ne se l'imaginait pas être ce genre d'homme, il ne pouvait pas être ce genre d'homme.

Elle avança d'un pas trainant dans le salon et son regard se posa sur un bout de papier déposait en évidence sur la table basse. Elle s'en approcha et reconnut l'écriture de Jane. Elle le prit dans les mains et le parcourut, un sourire naissant sur son visage.

.

_"Teresa,_

_Je suis sortit un moment, ne doute pas de moi je ne t'abandonnerais jamais, je tiens trop a toi pour faire ça._

_Je reviens vite avec de quoi nous faire un merveilleux repas._

_Je t'aime,_

_Patrick"_

.

Avant qu'elle ait pu reposer le papier sur la table, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et elle courut se jeter dans les bras de Jane qui arrivait les bras chargés de sacs. Il les laissa tomber au sol et entoura la jeune femme de ses bras.

Il ne s'attendait pas a un tel accueil, mais il en profita, trop heureux d'être enfin de retour et d'avoir une bonne nouvelle pour elle.

Lisbon se décala de lui, le visage vers le bas, le rouge lui montant aux joues en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle sentit les doigts de Jane sous son menton et elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard pétillant de joie. Elle lui sourit en retour et se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

.

"_ Content d'être rentré," lui dit-il lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser.

"_ Contente que tu sois de retour."

"_ Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?"

"_ A l'instant."

.

Il sut alors qu'elle avait douté de lui mais ne lui en voulut pas, il la connaissait et il savait qu'elle avait bien souvent été déçus dans sa vie. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et reprit les sacs à ses pieds pour les ranger dans la cuisine. Lisbon le suivit, ne le lâchant pas du regard, la peur de le voir disparaitre encore bien présente au fond d'elle. Une fois qu'il eut déposé les sacs, il se tourna vers la jeune femme et lui présenta une main qu'elle prit sans hésitations. Il la tira a lui, l'embrassa tendrement et lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

.

"_ J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi…"

.

.

.

**TBC….**


	11. Family Time

_Et voilà le chapitre 11. La suite arrivera surement Vendredi matin et une fois encore vous aurez droit à deux chapitre. Je sais ça semble un peu éxpéditif mais j'ai trop de fics en court et je m'y perds un peu._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Family time**

.

.

.**  
**

Jane et Lisbon s'étaient installés sur le canapé du salon, une tasse de café pour Lisbon et une de thé pour Jane. La jeune femme attendait qu'il s'explique, il avait été trop vague en lui disant qu'il avait une bonne nouvelle et il lui tardait de la connaitre.

Jane fixa la jeune femme intensément dans les yeux l'espace de quelques secondes, il pu y lire de l'angoisse, de la peur, de l'interrogation et…. Une certaine envie de le … Tuer? Mais pourquoi? Ah oui, parce qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas annoncé la nouvelle. Et bien il ferait mieux de le faire vite s'il tenait un tant soit peu a la vie.

Il prit les mains de sa douce dans les siennes, les caressant tendrement, tentant de l'apaiser, mais il voyait bien que pour une fois cela ne fonctionnait pas. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

.

"_ Voila," commença-t-il. " Cet après-midi j'avais rendez-vous avec un juge aux affaires familiales."

"_ Un juge mais pourquoi?" interrogea Lisbon.

"_ C'est pour Amy, je voulais savoir si elle avait de la famille dont nous n'aurions pas entendu parler, une grand-mère, un cousin éloigné, je ne sais pas moi, quelqu'un."

"_ Et?"

"_ Elle n'a personne."

"_ Pauvre petite," souffla Lisbon. " Ca veut dire qu'elle va aller dans un de ces foyer je suppose."

"_ Justement non et c'est là qu'arrive ma bonne nouvelle."

"_ Tu veux dire que….." Questionna la jeune femme, soudainement plus heureuse.

"_ Je veux dire que le juge accepte que nous soyons ses tuteurs," sourit Jane en se rapprochant de Lisbon pour la prendre dans ses bras.

.

La jeune femme lui entoura la nuque et se serra fort contre lui, collant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle était heureuse, vraiment très heureuse, elle allait pouvoir avoir une famille avec Patrick Jane et la petite Amy. Elle allait enfin être celle qu'elle rêvait d'être lorsqu'elle était enfant et que sa vie était encore idyllique, avant la mort de sa mère, la déchéance de son père et tout ce qui avait suivit.

Elle laissa ses bras descendre dans son dos et posa sa tête contre son torse, profitant du calme de cette après-midi. Elle huma son parfum, ne se lassant pas des sensations que cela faisait monter en elle. Jane aussi était heureux, jamais il n'aurait imaginé pouvoir un jour rencontrer de nouveau une femme qui puisse le rendre aussi heureux, qui puisse lui faire oublier sa vengeance, lui redonner le gout de vivre. Car oui, grâce a Teresa il était un autre homme, depuis quelques jours il avait pu gouter de nouveau aux joies de s'occuper d'un enfant, aux joies de se réveiller avec une femme prêt de lui, partager des moments de douceur dans ce monde de brut. Cette femme l'avait métamorphosé et il ne la remercierait jamais assez.

Ils entendirent Amy pleurer et Lisbon se détacha de lui a contrecœur pour aller rejoindre la fillette dans sa chambre tandis qu'il allait a sa voiture prendre encore des choses qu'il était allé chercher chez lui. Lorsqu'il revint dans la maison, ce fut pour trouver Lisbon parlant a la petite fille, lui expliquant qu'elle n'était plus seule au monde, qu'elle avait une famille qui prendrait soins d'elle.

Il s'arrêta dans l'entrée pour les observer, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

.

"_ Tu vas être bien avec nous mon cœur, tu seras la plus heureuse des petites filles et je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, je te le promets. Je t'aime trop pour te voir triste", lui dit-elle en lui déposant un tendre baiser sur le front.

.

Puis elle se tourna et vit Jane, elle lui sourit mais resta quelque peu surprise de voir ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Elle s'approcha de lui, Amy toujours dans es bras et regarda l'objet en cherchant des explications.

.

"_ C'Était à ma fille", expliqua-t-il." Je me suis dis que ça pourrait servir a Amy, si tu le veux bien."

"_ Je ne voudrais pas que tu te force à faire ça, je ne veux pas que tu sois triste."

"_ Ça me fait plaisir et puis elle a besoin d'une poussette, on ne peut pas aller en ville en la portant, ça risquerait de ne pas être facile."

"_ Tu veux faire quoi en ville?"

"_ Acheter tout ce qu'il lui faut, un vrai lit, des vêtements, des jouets…."

"_ Tu es un amour," lui dit Lisbon en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. "Je vais la préparer et nous pourrons y aller."

.

Lisbon remonta pour laver et habiller la petite tandis que Jane rangeait les courses dans les placards. Il était content de pouvoir réutiliser les affaires de sa fille, même s'il avait encore un peu mal en les voyant, les souvenirs l'assaillant sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Mais il savait que petit à petit ça irait mieux, avec Teresa et Amy dans sa vie il ne pourrait qu'aller mieux.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux femmes de sa vie réapparurent et ils partirent ensemble pour se munir du nécessaire à la petite fille.

Ils passèrent une agréable après-midi, riant, se chamaillant sur les couleurs des vêtements pour finalement tomber d'accord. Une vraie famille. Ils étaient heureux, ils vivaient des moments que Jane avait eu des années plus tôt et qui lui manquaient et pour Lisbon ces moments étaient nouveaux mais tellement agréables. Ensuite, ils se munirent du nécessaire pour la chambre, ce qui leur prit beaucoup plus de temps car ils n'étaient pas du même avis sur la couleur que devaient avoir les murs. Lisbon voulait un vert tendre alors que Jane optait pour le bleu. Finalement ils décidèrent de prendre les deux et de peindre la moitié de la chambre en bleu et l'autre moitié en vert.

En fin d'après midi ils allèrent dans un salon de thé afin de boire un vert et se reposer. Lorsque les commandes furent passées, Jane se tourna vers Lisbon, il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais il ne savait pas comment le faire, il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille pas, il avait peur que ce soit trop tôt. Mais il le voulait tellement, il en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps qu'il ne s'imaginait pas ne pas le faire.

Lisbon le regarda, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait à la regarder depuis plusieurs minutes, il semblait inquiet, soucieux, comme s'il voulait quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Le voyant si mal à l'aise, elle décida de l'aider un peu.

.

"_ J'ai passé une agréable journée Patrick," lui dit-elle. " Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse autre chose tout les deux?"

"_ Euh… oui, tu veux faire quoi?"

"_ Je ne sais pas, un diner pourquoi pas?"

"_ C'est une bonne idée et je sais déjà où nous pourrions aller. Je vais demander a Grace si elle peut prendre soins d'Amy pour la soirée et nous sortirons tout les deux."

"_ Ça me semble être une bonne idée. Mais il faudrait rentrer à la maison déposer les affaires et faire du rangement avant."

.

Ils burent leur boisson tranquillement puis rentrèrent. Ils avaient passé la plus belle journée de leur vie depuis bien longtemps. Tandis que Lisbon s'occupait de la petite, Jane montait le lit et le nécessaire dans la chambre. Quelques minutes pus tard, quelqu'un sonna a la porte et Jane alla ouvrir. Il eu la joie de voir la jeune rousse tout sourire.

.

"_ Salut Jane, je suis contente que tu ais pensé a moi pour Amy."

"_ Et moi je suis content que tu ais accepté. Entre je t'en pris."

.

La jeune femme entra et s'installa au salon en attendant que Lisbon descende. Elle arriva peu après, Amy dans les bras, lui parlant tendrement comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle vit sa jeune collègue elle lui sourit et lui tendit Amy une fois qu'elle fut a sa hauteur. Grace prit la petite dans ses bras, trop heureuse de pouvoir s'occuper du bébé, elle adorait tant les enfants.

oOoOoOo

Jane attendait Lisbon dans le salon, impatient de la voir. Il était nerveux, il savait que ce soir était un grand soir, qu'il allait lui demander quelque chose et que de sa réponse dépendait le reste de sa vie. Lorsqu'il la vit dans l'escalier, il cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, qu'il était au paradis. Elle portait une magnifique robe noire sans manches, laissant voir ses épaules et le haut de son dos. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et ses yeux pétillaient de milles feux. Elle arriva face a lui et il pu enfin parler.

.

"_ Tu es magnifique," souffla-t-il.

"_ Tu n'es pas mal non plus," sourit-elle.

.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses mains derrière sa nuque, approfondissant ainsi le baiser. Jane la colla à lui en passant ses mains dans le bas de son dos. A ce rythme-là ils ne seraient jamais à l'heure au restaurant, mais finalement en avaient-ils vraiment envie? Voulaient-ils vraiment sortir ou préféraient-ils rester à la maison, profitant de l'un et de l'autre?

Jane se recula de la jeune femme un instant, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il su alors que c'était le moment, celui qu'il attendait depuis si longtemps. Il plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en ressortit un petit écrin qu'il plaça entre lui et la jeune femme.

Lisbon leva vers lui un regard interrogateur, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il était sérieux ou si elle était en train de rêver. Mais lorsqu'il posa un genou a terre elle su qu'elle ne rêvait pas.

.

"_ Lisbon… Teresa… tu es la femme la plus belle au monde, celle qui m'a redonné le gout de vivre, celle qui m'a réapprit à aimer. Et je suis heureux de pouvoir prendre soins d'Amy avec toi, je ne l'aurait fait avec personne d'autre. Teresa j'ai quelque chose à te demander mais j'ai peur de le faire, j'ai peur que tu me rejette, que ce soit trop tôt pour toi, que….."

"_ Pose ta question et tu verras bien ma réponse," le coupa-t-elle.

"_ Ok… Teresa… accepterais-tu de devenir ma femme?"

.

Lisbon ne dit pas un mot, le regardant tendrement dans les yeux. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle réponde mais, était-elle prête pour ça? Était-elle prête à mettre sa vie entre parenthèse pour lui? A changer radicalement sa façon de vivre? Elle l'aimait oui mais, l'aimait-elle assez pour ça?

Jane attendait toujours qu'elle lui réponde, la peur au ventre. Comme rien ne venait, il se releva et fit les cent pas dans la pièce. IL était allait trop vite, c'était trop tôt, elle ne voulait pas et il lui avait fait peur. Il regrettait d'avoir posé la question, à présent elle ne voudrait plus de lui, il avait foutu ses chances d'être heureux en l'air.

Il sentit alors une main dans son dos et il se retourna pour faire face à Lisbon qui lui souriait. Elle lui mit une main sur la joue et lui souffla tendrement.

.

"_ Oui je le veux," puis elle lui sauta au cou plus heureuse que jamais.

.

Jane lui rendit son baiser, l'enlaçant étroitement. Il était à présent le plus heureux des hommes au monde. Il allait épouser la femme de sa vie, il allait avoir une famille de nouveau et rien ne pourrait plus jamais le faire souffrir.

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	12. New life

_Salut à tous, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant de partir travailler et comme j'ai d'autres chapitres à vous poster je fait vite. Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fic, la fin approche à grand pas et ça m'attriste un peu._

_Je vous remercie encore pour tout vos commentaires et je vous promets de vous répondre quad j'aurais le temps._

_Bonne lecture,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**New life**

.

.

.**  
**

Après la demande en mariage de Jane, Lisbon avait vraiment beaucoup changé. Elle finissait le travail plus tôt, parfois elle allait manger en ville a la pause de midi avec Jane, elle était plus cool avec ses collègues. Bref, elle était devenue une autre femme.

Le soir lorsqu'elle rentrait à la maison, elle retrouvait Amy sagement occupé à jouer dans son parc, sa nounou un peu plus loin rangeant ou tout simplement préparant ses courts du lendemain.

Jane avait déniché une sérieuse étudiante du quartier qui se faisait un plaisir de prendre soin de la petite les soirs où elle ou Jane ne pouvaient pas rentrer à l'heure pour récupérer la petite a la garderie.

Les mois avaient passés et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Jane s'était installé chez Lisbon mais avait quand même conservé sa maison. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la vendre, trop de souvenirs s'y trouvaient encore et Lisbon le comprenait parfaitement.

Après une période d'essaie, le juge les avait déclaré légalement tuteurs de la petite et ils étaient à présent les heureux parents d'Amy.

La date du mariage avait été fixé pour le mois de Juin et ils l'attendaient avec impatience pour Jane et anxiété pour Lisbon. C'Était la première fois qu'elle se mariait, contrairement a son fiancé. La peur de l'inconnu, la peur de ne pas être l'épouse parfaite, la peur de ne pas réussir son mariage. Tant de choses la rendait nerveuse. Mais Jane était toujours là pour la réconforter, la rassurer, lui promettre une vie parfaite et heureuse.

Pour elle il avait renonçait a sa vengeance, pour elle il s'était assagie, mais il lui arrivait encore de la rendre folle par moments. Il ne pouvait pas devenir le consultant sans reproche que tout le monde attendaient. Il avait une réputation à respecter.

Ce soir-là, lorsque Lisbon rentra chez elle, elle trouva la maison calme et silencieuse. Pas un son, rien. Amy ne se trouvait pas dans son parc, Jane n'était pas à la maison. Une angoisse la saisit et elle monta rapidement à l'étage pour y trouver la chambre de la petite vide. Cette fois-ci elle eu vraiment peur. Mais où était Jane et pourquoi la chambre d'Amy était-elle vide? Qui l'avait vidé? Et pourquoi?

Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tenta de joindre Jane. Elle entendit la sonnerie retentir encore et encore. Mais il ne répondit pas.

Elle raccrocha et tenta de joindre Van Pelt.

.

"_ Van Pelt," répondit la jeune rousse.

"_ Van Pelt c'est Lisbon, Jane est-il avec vous?" interrogea-t-elle, angoissé.

"_ Euh… non il est partit bien avant vous et m'a dit qu'il rentrait à la maison. Pourquoi il n'y est pas?"

"_ Non et Amy n'est pas là non plus et sa chambre est vide, il ne répond pas au téléphone."

"_ Je peux peut-etre tenter de le retrouver."

"_ Faites ce qu'il faut mais faites vite."

.

Elle raccrocha ensuite et fit de nouveau le tour de la maison, à la recherche du moindre indice qui lui permettrait de savoir où ce trouvaient Jane et Amy. Il ne serait pas partit comme ça, sans rien lui dire, pas après tout ces mois passés ensemble, tout ces mois de bonheur et leur mariage qui approchait.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle était de nouveau seule, Jane l'avait abandonné, comme tout les autres avant lui. Elle s'en voulut de s'être attachée à lui aussi vite. Et Amy, où pouvait-elle être? Jane l'avait-il emmené avec lui? Loin d'elle? Et pourquoi?

Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle ne comprenait plus rien. La tristesse l'envahit soudain et elle se jeta sur le canapé, cachant sa tête dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ce fut son téléphone qui la fit sursauter et elle décrocha avant de voir le nom de l'appelant.

.

"_ Patron je l'ais trouvé, il est à deux pâtés de maisons de chez vous."

"_ Vous avez réussis à le joindre?" Questionna Lisbon, pleine d'espoir.

"_ Non, il n'a pas décroché," s'excusa la jeune agent.

"_ Merci Grace."

.

Puis elle raccrocha de nouveau, prit ses clés et sortit de chez elle rejoindre sa voiture. Elle allait lui demander des explications, il allait devoir être très convaincant s'il voulait rester en vie. Elle était tellement en colère contre lui que rien ne pourrait l'apaiser.

Elle roula si vite que lorsqu'elle aperçu la voiture de Jane elle dérapa sur la route avant de se stopper au bord du trottoir. Elle sortit du véhicule comme une furie et arriva à la voiture de Jane. Le siège d'Amy y était et plus loin elle pu voir la poussette de la petite, devant la porte d'une maison.

Elle s'en approcha vivement et poussa la porte rudement qui vint claquer contre le mur. A l'intérieur elle retrouva des affaires provenant de chez elle et d'autre de chez Jane. Mais que faisaient ses affaires ici? Elle avança encore et dans le salon, elle trouva Amy installée sur un tapis de jeux. Elle couru jusqu'à elle et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre son cœur, trop heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.

La petite fille passa ses petits bras autours du cou de sa "maman" et se mit à rire. Elle avait quelques petits tics de Jane cette enfant.

Lisbon s'écarta pour la regarder dans les yeux et vit qu'elle riait de plus belle. Mais que cachait-elle? La jeune femme suivit des yeux la direction du regard de sa fille et tomba sur Jane.

D'un coup, toute la colère qu'elle avait contre lui remonta à la surface et elle reposa délicatement Amy sur son tapi avant de marcher vers le mentaliste dont le sourire disparut immédiatement. Il fit un pas en arrière tandis que Lisbon se rapprochait encore plus.

.

"_ Toi," lui dit-elle en le pointant du doigt, " pourquoi es-tu ici? Pourquoi avoir emmené Amy? Tu veux me quitter c'est ça? Tu ne veux plus de moi dans ta vie?"

.

Les larmes avaient retrouvés le chemin de ses yeux et dévalaient ses joues. Elle hurlait sa rage contre lui, le traitant de tout les noms, lui faisant comprendre à quel point elle lui en voulait.

Jane fit un pas incertain vers elle et tenta de lui prendre les épaules pour la calmer mais Lisbon se dégagea violement de lui, le repoussant si fort qu'il tomba à la renverse, attirant l'attention d'Amy qui se mit à pleurer. Lisbon se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire et accouru à ses cotés afin de voir s'il allait bien. Elle était en colère contre lui, certes, mais pas au point de lui faire du mal. Elle l'aimait malgré ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il allait faire. Elle sentait que les choses allaient encore changer et elle ne le voulait pas, elle aimait sa vie comme elle était. Elle aimait Jane comme elle n'avait jamais aimé aucun homme et elle était si heureuse de son rôle de maman qu'elle ne voulait pas que ça change.

Jane releva les yeux vers la jeune femme, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui tendre la main, lui sourire ou se méfier de ce qui allait suivre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas agit comme il aurait dû le faire, mais il avait cru bien faire.

Voyant le regard inquiet de Lisbon, il posa délicatement sa mains sur sa joue, peu sure de la façon dont elle allait réagir.

Lisbon ferma les yeux en sentant la main de Jane contre sa peau. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui en vouloir encore ou bien lui pardonner. Quoi qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Elle décida donc de profiter de ce moment et posa sa main par-dessus celle de son petit ami.

.

"_ Je suis désolé Lisbon," commença-t-il. "Je voulais te faire une surprise mais je crois que je m'y suis mal pris."

"_ Tu… tu voulais quoi?" demanda-t-elle, pas encore certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

"_ Cette maison, c'était une surprise," expliqua-t-il. "Je voulais t'offrir cette maison pour le début de notre nouvelle vie. Je voulais un endroit pour y élever nos enfants, un endroit nouveau."

"_ Oh Jane je… je ne savais pas je…" bégaya Lisbon.

"_ C'est normal vu que c'était une surprise," sourit Jane.

.

Il se releva avec l'aide de Lisbon et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se serra contre lui, l'embrassant avec fougue. Il lui rendit son baiser et la porta contre lui. Amy se mit à rire en voyant ses parents agir ainsi. Du haut de ses un an elle comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Elle était plus intelligente que la moyenne des enfants de son âge et cela faisait le bonheur de ses parents adoptifs.

Lisbon sourit contre les lèvres de Jane et lui entoura la nuque de ses bras. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le tapis de jeux d'Amy. La petite fille vint immédiatement se mettre sur les genoux de Lisbon et l'entoura de ses bras tandis que Jane les prenait toutes les deux contre lui.

Finalement, Lisbon était heureuse, elle avait l'homme parfait, tendre et aimant, une fille parfaite qui ne faisait que la rendre heureuse et à présent elle avait une belle et grande maison. Que demander de plus? Si, une chose pourrait encore embellir sa vie, une chose qu'elle n'était pas certaine que Jane apprécierait. Bien sur il lui avait dit que lui aussi le voulait, mais c'était il y a bien longtemps, peut-etre avait-il changé d'avis depuis le temps?

Elle se tourna vers lui et le sonda du regard. Elle devait le lui dire, il avait le droit de savoir, mais elle avait peur de sa réaction. Et s'il le savait déjà? Pourquoi avoir acheté une si grande maison sinon? Apres tout il était mentaliste et elle serait étonnée qu'il ne s'en doute pas déjà.

Jane regardait Lisbon se torturer l'esprit. Il savait de quoi elle voulait lui parler, il le savait depuis quelques jours déjà mais il savait aussi qu'elle voulait le lui annoncer elle-même. Mais il était vraiment impatient qu'elle le fasse.

.

"_ Patrick je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire," commença-t-elle, de la crainte dans la voix.

"_ Je t'écoute," lui répondit-il tout en caressant les cheveux de sa fille.

"_ Voilà, je ne sais pas comment te le dire, je…. Je suis…. Je suis enceinte," soufflât-elle finalement.

"_ Je sais," fut tout ce qu'il lui répondit et elle ne fut pas surprise.

.

Lisbon lui sourit, elle s'en doutait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il avait acheté cette maison. Il voulait une nouvelle demeure pour leur nouvelle vie.

.

"_ Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu le savait?" Questionna-t-elle.

"_ Je voulais te laisser la chance de me l'annoncer, je savais que tu te ferais une joie de me le dire et je ne voulais pas t'ôter cette joie."

"_ Merci Patrick," lui dit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. " Je t'aimes."

"_ Je t'aimes aussi."

.

Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et finalement, ils s'endormir sur le tapi de jeux d'Amy, tous les trois, en famille.

Dans quelques mois ils seraient quatre, dans une nouvelle maison, à vivre une nouvelle vie. Ils avaient eu beaucoup d'épreuves à surmonter, mais ensemble ils y étaient parvenus et à présent ils étaient heureux.

Lisbon qui ne pensait pas avoir un jour la chance d'avoir des enfants, d'avoir un homme dans sa vie, d'avoir tout simplement une vie, avait enfin tout ce dont elle rêvait depuis l'enfance. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, elle avait l'instinct maternel, il lui avait juste suffit de se laisser la chance de se le prouver. Jane avait toujours eu confiance en elle, et il avait eu raison. Sans lui, jamais elle n'aurait eu le courage de s'occuper d'Amy, sans lui elle n'aurait pas cette vie de rêve qu'elle partageait avec l'homme le plus merveilleux du monde, Patrick Jane.

.

.

.

**TBC...**


	13. Epilogue

_Et voilà la fin de cette fic, et dire que ce ne devait être qu'un OS, vous vous rendez compte, elle fait quand même 13 chapitre, c'est pas rien._

_Merci encore à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça me fait super plaisir, d'autant que pour une fois je n'ais pas été trop sadique avec mes personnages._

_Donc, un grand merci à **solealuna**,** Leelou09**, **jananteresa**, **Pasca**,** Mxelle Juuw** (même si tu n'as pas laissé beaucoup de reviews, rien que le fait de savoir que tu as lu ma fic me fait plaisir) et **Pepe64**._

_Une autre fic vous attend après celle-ci, mais ce ne sera pas avant le mois de Juillet, et oui je pars en vacances dans moins de 3 semaines et ce sera pour 3 semaines, en plus je n'aurais pas internet, grrr._

_Bonne lecture les amis,_

**_Sweety_**

* * *

**Epilogue**

.

.

.**  
**

La maison était calme en ce matin de Décembre pas un bruit ne venait rompre la sérénité du début de journée. La demeure était décorée pour les fêtes de Noël, un grand sapin se trouvait dans le salon, immense, avec de belles décorations de toutes les couleurs, des boules, des guirlandes, des petits objets de fabrications maison, le tout agrémenté d'une belle étoile au sommet.

Les meubles aussi étaient décorés avec des guirlandes formaient de multitudes de petites perles. Sous le sapin trônaient fièrement des boites emballaient de couleurs vives, des petits et des gros, des longs et des fins, toutes sortes de boites et enveloppes.

Soudain, le silence fut rompu par des bruits de pas précipités dans l'escalier et trois têtes apparurent à la porte de la pièce. Deux petites têtes blondes et une brune. Les trois enfants se précipitèrent vers le sapin et se jetèrent sur les boites avec envie. Mais une voix se fit entendre derrière eux et ils relâchèrent les paquets.

.

"_ Pas maintenant les enfants," annonça la voix encore emplie de sommeil d'une jeune fille, brune elle aussi, se frottant les yeux en étouffant un bâillement.

.

Elle s'approcha des petits et se mit à leur hauteur. Elle leur sourit et ils comprirent sans un mot avant de se relever et de partir en direction de la cuisine. Ensemble, ils préparèrent le petit déjeuner et le posèrent sur un plateau avant de monter le large escalier. Ils marchaient en silence, ne voulant pas réveiller les dormeurs tardifs. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant une porte sur laquelle était dessiné un couple enlacé. Les petits gloussèrent avant d'ouvrir la porte délicatement, entrèrent toujours aussi doucement, tenant le plateau et avancèrent jusqu'au lit. La plus âgée du groupe prit le plateau pour le déposer sur la petite table qui se trouvait sur le coté droit de la pièce et alla rejoindre les trois autres. Ils se jetèrent des regards entendus puis se jetèrent sur le lit, réveillant pas la même le couple endormis.

.

"_ Debout les paresseux," crièrent-ils en chœur.

.

L'homme releva la tête de l'oreiller, les yeux à moitié fermé et regarda autours de lui pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. En découvrant les quatre enfants, il sourit en leur faisant signe de se rapprocher, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter. La jeune femme par contre ne s'était pas encore réveillée et ne semblait pas vouloir le faire, alors l'homme se pencha au dessus d'elle et lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou, sous les yeux heureux des enfants. Elle releva les épaules et tenta de chasser l'intrus avec mais celui-ci réitéra le geste. Elle émit un grognement de mécontentement et tira la couverture sur sa tête afin de se cacher mais cela ne découragea en rien son mari qui se pencha de nouveau sur elle et tira la couverture, la dévoilant aux enfants.

.

"_ Jane," souffla-t-elle, exaspérée.

"_ Oui ma douce?" répondit ce dernier en collant son visage contre sa joue, l'embrassant au passage.

"_ Fatiguée."

"_ Mais les enfants sont là et voudraient te souhaiter un joyeux Noël, de plus ils ont un cadeau pour nous."

.

A l'entente du mot cadeau, Lisbon releva la tête et vit trois paires d'yeux la fixer et des sourires éclatant sur les visages. Elle sourit en retours et s'assit sur le lit, faisant face aux enfants. Elle ouvrit grand les bras pour les accueillir tous les trois et ils se jetèrent sur elle, trop heureux de partager ce moment avec elle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme se leva, marcha jusqu'à la table et inspecta le contenue du plateau. Un nouveau sourire étira son visage et, se tournant de nouveau vers le groupe, elle les remercia. Jane se leva à son tour, marcha jusqu'à la jeune femme, passa ses bras autours de sa taille et la serra contre lui. Lisbon attrapa les mains de son homme et entrelaça leurs doigts sur son ventre. Un petit coup contre leurs mains forma des sourires radieux sur leurs visages.

.

"_ C'est un petit plein de vie," lança Jane, plaçant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme.

"_ Il a de qui tenir," lui répondit celle-ci.

"_ Et de qui je te pris?"

"_ De son papa."

.

Jane plaça un tendre baiser dans le coup de sa belle mais des raclements de gorges les rappelèrent à l'ordre et ils se tournèrent pour faire face aux enfants, toujours sur le lit.

Leurs regards parlaient pour eux et le couple sourit en prenant la direction de la porte, aussitôt suivit par les enfants qui les dépassèrent et coururent dans les escaliers, allant directement dans le salon.

Jane rit franchement en les voyant faire, puis lui et Lisbon descendirent à leur tour les rejoindre et s'installèrent sur le canapé, observant avec joie les enfants ouvrir leurs paquets. Les yeux émerveillé des enfants en découvrant les jouets, la joie sur leurs visages était communicative et Lisbon fini par se lever, difficilement avant de les rejoindre et de prendre place au pied du sapin pour aider la petite fille à ouvrir la grande boite se trouvant devant elle.

Jane les regarda un moment lorsqu'il entendit du bruit à l'étage. Il leva la tête en fixant le plafond et son sourire devint encore plus grand, si cela était possible. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, entra dans une chambre et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard les bras chargés.

En arrivant dans le salon, le sol était presqu'invisible tant les papiers étaient éparpillé un peu partout. Sous le sapin, les jambes pliées en tailleur, Lisbon riaient en voyant les enfants se battre avec une épée et un sabre laser en plastique.

.

"_ Les enfants," appela Jane, "regardez qui est là."

"_ Amy!" crièrent-ils en laissant tomber au sol ce qu'ils avaient dans les mains et en courant jusqu'au mentaliste qui déposa la petite fille à ses pieds afin qu'elle aussi aille ouvrir ses cadeaux. Amy rampa sur les genoux, encore un peu endormit et pas tout à fait certaine de pouvoir marcher. La plus grande des trois enfants la souleva par les aisselles et la déposa devant le grand arbre tandis que les deux autres lui apportaient ses paquets. Jane aida Lisbon à se relever et ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils profitèrent de ce moment en famille.

"_ Tante Teresa," appela la plus grande.

"_ Oui ma puce?"

"_ A quelle heure il arrive papa?"

"_ Dans l'après-midi ma chérie, vous avez donc encore le temps de profiter de vos jouets avant d'allé faire vos sacs."

.

La petite fille se leva, alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de Lisbon et retourna s'assoir avec les autres.

Lisbon était heureuse, plus que jamais heureuse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fêtait Noël avec un homme et des enfants. Son frère Tommy ayant eu un imprévue, il lui avait demandé de prendre soin des petits jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre et la veille au soir il avait informé sa sœur qu'il rentrerait le lendemain. La jeune femme en avait été heureuse, depuis qu'elle et son plus jeune frère avaient renoué le contacte, ils se voyaient plus régulièrement pour son plus grand bonheur et celui de Jane.

Quelques mois plus tôt, ils s'étaient marié, dans un comité réduit à seulement Cho Rigsby, Van Pelt et ses trois frères, ainsi que les enfants de Tommy. Jane n'ayant plus de famille, ce fut Cho qui prit la place du témoin et Van Pelt fut la demoiselle d'honneur de sa patronne. La cérémonie avait été célébrée sur une plage de Sacramento et ils avaient ensuite mangé au restaurant tous ensemble avant de se séparer.

Ils avaient ensuite passé leur lune de miel dans un petit chalet en montagne et n'étaient revenue que trois semaines plus tard. Tommy avait prit la petite Amy en charge durant ce temps. N'ayant plus de femme, le jeune homme avait fait appel à sa sœur pour s'occuper de ses filles, Léonore et Olivia ainsi que de son fils, Spencer. Teresa adorait ses neveu et nièces et avaient accepté avec joie. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle avait passé Noël en famille.

Alors qu'elle se trouvait toujours dans les bras de Patrick, la jeune femme sentit une douleur dans son ventre, ce qui l'obligea à y porter les mains et elle se plia en deux. Jane se tourna vers elle, voulant savoir ce qui n'allait pas et comprit tout de suite. Il l'attrapa par les bras et l'aida à s'installer sur le canapé. Il se tourne ensuite vers Léonor et lui demanda d'appeler une ambulance.

oOoOoOo

Quatre enfants attendaient patiemment dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital sous la garde d'une infirmière. Les petits se demandaient ce qu'il se passait pour leur tante tandis que Léonore tenait Amy sur ses genoux, lui parlant au creux de l'oreille et la rassurant. La petite fille reniflait pas moment, réclamant sa maman. Rien ne parvenait à la calmer, d'autant que cela faisait des heures que Lisbon était en travail et que Jane se trouvait avec elle. Leurs collègues n'étant pas en ville en cette période, ils avaient obtenus des congés, personne ne pouvait venir prendre soin des enfants. De ce fait, l'infirmière faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les calmer, les occuper.

Finalement, au bout de plusieurs minutes de plus, un médecin arriva vers l'infirmière, le regard triste en regardant les enfants. Léonore tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Elle venait de comprendre que ce n'était pas bon du tout.

L'homme se rapprocha du groupe et miraculeusement, Amy se calma, comprenant peut-etre qu'elle allait avoir des nouvelles de ses parents. L'homme s'accroupis devant le petit groupe et les regarda l'un après l'autre avant de finalement prendre la parole.

.

"_ Les enfants, je suis vraiment désolé pour vous mais…."

"_ Tante Teresa va bien monsieur?" Le coupa Spencer, des larmes sur ses petites joues.

"_ Ta tante a eu beaucoup de mal avec le bébé et…. Elle va bien oui mais…."

"_ Dites nous docteur," coupa à son tour Léonore. " Comment va-t-elle? Et comment va le bébé?"

"_ Votre tante va se remettre petit à petit et le bébé… il va mettre plus de temps mais je pense qu'il ira bien aussi. Par contre, l'autre bébé …."

"_ Quel autre bébé?" interrogea de nouveau Léonore, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle de la présence d'un autre bébé.

"_ Il était trop petit et nous ne l'avons pas vu sur les échographies, ça arrive parfois et malheureusement il n'allait pas bien et il est partit au ciel."

.

Les plus petits eurent du mal à comprendre mais pour Léonore tout était limpide. Sa tante venait de perdre un enfant le jour même de sa naissance. Le pire était pour Patrick car il perdait encore un autre enfant. La jeune fille pria pour que sa tante se remette vite et surtout pour que le bébé aille vite mieux.

Le médecin se releva finalement et allait repartir lorsque Léonore posa une dernière question.

.

"_ C'est une fille ou un garçon?"

"_ C'est une petite fille," sourit l'homme avant de repartir auprès de sa patiente.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Jane marchait de long en large dans le couloir. En effet, l'infirmière l'avait fait sortir de la chambre pendant qu'elle s'occupait de Lisbon. Il était triste, très triste et ne savait pas s'il pourrait se remettre de la perte d'un autre enfant, c'était si difficile pour lui. Mais il repensa à Lisbon, elle aussi avait perdu un enfant et pour elle c'était la première fois, elle allait avoir besoin de lui. Il se promos alors de tout faire pour qu'elle aille mieux et que leur fille rentre vite à la maison.

La porte s'ouvrit et Jane vit l'infirmière sortir, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle passa à coté de lui et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avec un petit signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait aller voir sa femme. Il ne se fit pas prier et alla rapidement vers la jeune femme allongé dans le lit, recroquevillait sur le coté, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se pencha sur elle pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

.

"_ Elle est morte Patrick," sanglota la jeune femme. " Elle est morte avant même de pouvoir vivre."

"_ Je sais Teresa mais pense à notre autre fille, elle va avoir besoin de nous et de notre amour."

"_ Comment pourrais-je surmonter ça?"

"_ Ensemble nous y arriverons, je te le promets."

.

Lisbon se décala dans le lit pour lui faire une place et Jane s'installa à ses cotés, l'entourant de ses bras et de son amour.

.

oOoOoOo

.

Plusieurs jours passèrent avant que Lisbon ne puisse quitter l'hôpital mais sa fille fut obligé de rester encore un peu, histoire d'être sure qu'elle allait bien.

Jane décida de s'occuper de la chambre de la petite, le tout avec l'aide de Tommy qui était finalement rentrée de son voyage. Il avait été attristé de la mort de sa nièce mais heureux que sa sœur et son autre nièce aille bien. Il aida donc son beau-frère avec les autres enfants et la maison pour accueillir sa sœur qui devait arriver dans la journée.

Van Pelt était aussi revenue de voyage en apprenant la nouvelle et c'est tout naturellement qu'elle aida Lisbon le jour de sa sortie. La pauvre femme ne voulait pas quitter l'hôpital sans sa fille, la séparation était bien trop dure pour elle. Mais le médecin la rassura en lui disant que d'ici une semaine ou deux elle pourrait rentrer à la maison.

Et c'est ainsi que Lisbon rentra chez elle avec sa collègue pour retrouver son mari et son frère, ainsi que ses nièces, son neveu et sa fille.

Le retour fut difficile pour elle, et la première nuit sans sa fille encore plus mais la présence de Jane à ses coté l'aida beaucoup.

Durant la semaine d'attente, Jane fit de son mieux pour que Lisbon ne soit pas triste, même s'il l'était lui-même, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sombre un peu plus dans la dépression. Les enfants l'aidèrent à rendre le sourire à leur tante et ensemble ils y arrivèrent plutôt bien.

Et enfin arriva le grand jour. Tout le monde s'était mis à la tache pour préparer la maison pendant que le couple se rendait à l'hôpital. Les heures passèrent et finalement, Jane et Lisbon rentrèrent, un tout petit bébé dans les bras de sa maman.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, toute la famille et les amis se trouvaient là, même Minnelli avait fait le déplacement pour son agent préféré.

Jane et Lisbon se sourirent et la jeune femme avança au milieu de l'entrée pour présenter sa fille.

.

"_ Les amis, je vous présente notre fille Marianne Jane Lisbon," sourit-elle en posant un regard attendrit sur la petite fille qui dormait dans ses bras.

.

Jane se rapprocha et la prit contre lui. Il sentit alors quelque chose tirer son pantalon et lorsqu'il baissa les yeux, il vit Amy qui lui tendait les bras. Il se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras et il reprit sa place dans le dos de sa femme. Amy contempla sa petite sœur, magnifique petite fille aussi brune que sa maman, peut-etre avait-elle les yeux bleus de son papa.

Tous le monde s'approcha petit à petit pour saluer la nouvelle venue et c'est ainsi que la vie reprit son court.

Tout était partit de la découverte d'une petite fille devant la porte d'une maison et cela finissait avec l'arrivée dans le monde d'une autre petite fille, venant compléter le tableau d'une famille heureuse et unie. Les choses avaient bien changé et à présent Lisbon ne doutait plus de sa capacité à s'occuper d'un enfant.

Comme Jane l'avait si bien dit des mois plus tôt, elle avait l'instinct maternel et, en regardant sa fille dormir contre elle, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus en douter.

.

.

.

**THE END**


End file.
